Insanity's Consciousness
by Jpanda92
Summary: Sasuke is asked by Naruto to watch over Hinata. Basically, to makes sure no one touches what is his. But what will happen when Sasuke finds himself wanting to do just that? SasuHina. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto or the characters.

AN: This is my first Sasuhina so I'm kinda new to this couple. But I think they are really cute and I hope to do them justice with this story. Well, enjoy, hope you like it.

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata was never late. She had perfect attendance and all A's. Never before had she set foot on the proclaimed 'delinquent' section on the senior lawn. And she will never, ever, get that oh so frightening red mark on her permanent record.

All of these were qualities that her father was proud of and boasted to his business partners whenever he could. And to make sure that these statements remained true, he personally drove his daughter to school every morning. And every morning he'd not so subtly remind her how disappointed he'd be if she ever changed.

Hinata looked herself over in the mirror again, her pale white eyes giving herself a quick once over. She took in her long indigo hair and smooth face. She never wore makeup, her father told her she looked like a tramp and her hair was a simple straight cut with bangs that shaded over her eyes. Her body frame was small, only rising to be about five foot four, and she was lean. She had a nice hour glass shaped figure with a solid c-cup chest that fit nicely into her small form.

Basically, her body was flawless, another thing her father didn't like about her. What would he do if some gangster saw how beautiful his daughter was and decided to take her for himself? And because he disapproved, she settled to wear clothes that hid her shapely body from the leering eyes of the public.

Grabbing her things she walked downstairs to see her father already waiting in the car. Sliding into the passenger seat she mentally prepared herself for the conversation she knew was coming, the same one they had everyday.

"Good morning Hinata." He said politely, giving his daughter a curt nod. She knew that was his equivalence of smiling so it didn't bother her.

"G-good morning father." She replied, flashing him a small smile.

"I looked over your schedule I noticed that you have a French and Chemistry test today." He glanced at her and they drove down the road. "I trust you studied for both." It was more of a statement than a question but she knew he expected an answer.

"O-of course. I also have a quiz in English w-which I studied for." She replied. She also knew that he was aware of her English quiz and was merely testing her to see if she would lie to him.

"That's my girl. Always prepared." They continued on the road in silence until they reached the school. This was the part she always hated.

Stopping the car her father turned to her with a series look. "Remember Hinata, nothing but the best is accepted with in the Hyuuga household so take those tests and don't disappoint me." Hoping to get out soon, she grabbed the handle and twisted, jumping out of the vehicle.

Just before she could successfully close the door her father said one last thing, the one part she always hated. "And don't talk to any of those boys the girls are always staring at. They're only bad news and would just drag you down."

"Y-yes F-father." She stuttered, closing the door not a moment after her reply. That was the one thing she had trouble with. The studying she didn't mind, she didn't have much of a social life to distract her so it was fine. The pressure of her family name she could handle. But that last thing was what she lied to her father about everyday.

Hyuuga Hinata, the perfect example of a girl good, had a crush on Uzumaki Naruto, the illustrious player and bad boy of the school. She had liked him since eighth grade and couldn't help but keep her crush on the cute blonde all the way through her junior year.

Although she had never actually spoken to the boy, she hoped to. And that was the reason that she hated her morning talks with her father.

xoxo

Spiky blonde hair blew gently in the wind as Uzumaki Naruto stepped out of the sleek black sports car he had been riding in. Turning to the school he let out a contented sigh as he gazed upon it with his shocking blue orbs. Behind him, his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke, stepped out of the driver's seat, reaching back in to grab his things.

"Isn't it great Sasuke? Thing beautiful place you see before us is a place where we are gods and filled with people who wish they were lucky enough to serve us." He smiled at his own statement. Sasuke merely rolled his coal black eyes at his friend.

"Idiot." Was all the spiky black haired boy said before leaving his friend behind.

"Hey! Sasuke, wait up." Screamed Naruto running to catch up. His yell got the attention of a group of girls and within a few moments, the entire school was aware of their arrival.

What Naruto had said, was pretty much how it was. He and Sasuke, both standing at an easy six foot two, with nice toned bodies and sharp distinctive features, were their schools equivalence of gods. While Naruto was tanned and eye catching with his blonde hair and blue eyes, Sasuke was a smooth cream color making his dark eyes and hair that much more attractive.

Girls flocked to them, hoping to get to date one of the hottest and popular boys in school. Naruto, the bubbly and energetic one, was a playboy. He loved the female body and made no effort to hide it. He jumped from girl to girl, seeing which things he liked better, and which he didn't. He was the typical user. Everyone knew it and yet every girl threw themselves at his feet.

Sasuke was practically the complete opposite. He was quiet and brooding, snapping at any girl who got within a two foot distance. He was known to cut classes and back talk to anyone who annoyed him. He had even been suspended a few months back for getting in a fight. But these things just made the girls believe he was actually deep and sensitive on the inside, making them love him all over again.

They walked through the crowded halls on their way to the senior lawn. No, they weren't seniors, but even they wouldn't stop the two from sitting there.

Naruto would occasionally stop to talk to a girl or flirt and Sasuke would continue walking, leaving him to catch up. They arrived at their usual spot and sat at the table, sitting across from each other. They sat in silence for a moment, until Naruto spoke up.

"I'm tired of them." He sighed, pulling on a bright blonde lock.

"Of what?" Monotoned Sasuke, not bothering to lower the book he was currently reading.

"Of girls." Shrieked Naruto. At this, Sasuke looked up. Never had the blonde been tired of that particular thing.

"Seriously? _You're_ tired of girls?" He mused. Naruto didn't seem to pick up the humor in his voice though and continued to talk.

"I'm tired of jumping from one slut to the next. They're all the same. They just want me for my body." Naruto put on a sad face, drawing attention to his lack of fulfillment. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"And you can seriously say you don't want the same exact thing?" he scoffed. A devilish smile flashed over the other boys face before disappearing.

"That's not the point. I want something else. I want to try…a new flavor, if you will." Only Naruto would refer to a girl as a flavor. "I'm sick of superficial and stuck up. I want to try something new. Just to see if I like it."

"And what kind of new do you want to try?" Sasuke asked, turning his eyes back to his book.

"I don't know. Maybe a Goth. I hear they have the best parties." He mused, playing with a leaf that blew onto the table. "Or an artsy chick. They're creative….and normally very flexible." A sly smirk stretched over his tan face. "Or maybe the shy type. I've never dated one of those. But, she'd have to be innocent too. Someone I could enjoy corrupting."

"Anyone in particular come to mind?" Sasuke asked, barely listening.

"Well, there is one girl. The shy type. She blushes when I come within five feet of her and she can't help but stare at me when she thinks I'm not looking. She's actually pretty cute, and I can just tell she's innocent. I have so much I want to teach her." He fantasized to himself what he would turn her into and what they would do. "Hyuuga Hinata. I think she'll be the perfect target for my new experiment."

"Whatever man, you've got issues." Naruto looked insulted hearing this.

"Yeah. You're the one who ditches and mouths off to the teachers, but I've got issues." He mocked, leaning back in the chair.

"Well at least I don't sleep with the teachers." Snapped Sasuke, his onyx eyes narrowing.

"At least now I'm passing." Quipped Naruto. He seemed proud of his come back as he smirked.

"Idiot. Shut up before you make an even bigger fool of yourself." The two sat in silence as Sasuke read and Naruto thought of ways to persuade the quiet girl to be his.

xoxo

Hinata carefully placed the things inside her bag. The lunch bell had just rung and everyone was gone. She was the only left in the class, even the teacher had left her behind. Pulling the zipper on her overly large jacket higher, she walked out of the room, her eyes on the ground.

"Hey, Hinata!" A voice shouted behind her. Her eyes widened in shocking seeing the smiling Uzumaki running up to her.

"N-n-naruto." She stuttered in surprise. He was talking to her. The Uzumaki Naruto was talking to her. And he knew her name. Her heart beat picked up and hammered inside her chest. A heavy blush settled over her pale face as he neared, turning her cherry red.

"Hey. I was wondering," Naruto flashed her a smile, making her heart beat even faster. "if you would like to have lunch with me." He held his hand out as a gesture for her to take it. But she froze. It was all too much.

Naruto was getting nervous now. He had thought this girl was into him. I mean, who isn't? But here he is, offering himself to her, and she's not responding. She's just staring at him with a blank face. That weird little blob of a girl was rejecting him. Well, he'd see about that.

"Please, Hinata-chan?" He asked sweetly, moving a little closer to her. "I'll make it worth your while."

Hinata had finally come out of her daze at hearing his voice again. "S-s-sure. N-naruto. I'd l-l-love to have l-lunch with you." A smile spread over his face as he grabbed her hand and lead her to his car, gabbing the whole way about this and that. But Hinata wasn't listening. All her attention was focused on their intertwined hands. And on her promise with her father.

xoxo

Hinata raced down the hallways of the school, her blush still sprayed over her cheeks. She had spent the last hour or more with Naruto. Sure, he might have done most to all of the talking, but she just enjoyed being in his presence. He had even given her a kiss on the cheek before she had dashed off in embarrassment.

Stopping before the door she realized just what was happening. She was late. For the first time in her life, Hyuuga Hinata, was late. Hopefully her teacher wouldn't be too mad. Gently pushing open the door, she found her hopes to be unfulfilled.

"Hyuuga. How nice of you to join us." Her teacher said, directing the class's attention to the embarrassed girl. "What, might I ask, was so important that you had to skip my class to do?"

"I-I-…umm….I.." She stuttered, her ears and cheeks burning red. Her teachers mouth twitched hearing her stutter and stood from her desk, bringing with her a small pink piece of paper.

"Detention for you Miss Hyuuga. I hope whatever it was, was important." Taking her seat Hinata stared at the paper in despair. She had never gone to detention before. What was she going to do?

xoxo

"I don't get it. Why isn't she falling at my feet?" Vented Naruto. He had just gotten back with Hinata and found Sasuke loitering on the staircase, a book lazily covering his face.

"Aren't you the one who wanted something different?" Asked a bored Sasuke.

"Yes. But this is…too different. She didn't talk to me, she always moved away when I got too close and she could barely even bring herself to look at me. I even tried to kiss her when we got back, but she flinched so I got her cheek instead. Then she ran away from me. She's too much work." His yelling echoed in the small metal stairway they were residing in and it hurt Sasuke's ears.

"Well, I'm sure not every girl can be lucky enough to have you as their type." He remarked. Naruto could practically feel the sarcasm but chose to ignore it.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled.

"Shouldn't you?" Was the raven haired boy's calm reply.

"Naw. I've got Ms. Neil right now. I think you know how I'm passing that class." A sly smirk made its way on his face, giving him a suggestive and cocky look.

"What about your date?" Sasuke asked, sliding the book into his pocket.

"What?" Naruto gave him a confused look.

"The girl? Hinata? Isn't she going to be in trouble?" Sometimes, Naruto could be so slow.

"Shit. She has that hard ass Fookigo right now. Damn it. She always gives out detentions." Naruto contemplated some things in his mind for a second. "Will she last in detention?"

"Nope." Sasuke answered, leaning casually against the wall.

Grabbing the front of the dark haired boy shirt, Naruto brought his face close to his. "Then make sure nothing happens to her."

"Are you crazy? Why would I spend my time looking after some stupid chick you're just going to dump in two weeks?" Sasuke pushed Naruto away, readjusting his collar. "Besides, I thought she wasn't worth it."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Ranked number one in the school only tied with you. I never lose a girl. She will be mine, even if it takes weeks. And I'm not letting some detention punk steal the one thing I want from her away." He seethed.

"And that one thing would be?" Sasuke questioned, beginning to walk down the hall. School would be over in a minute, and he preferred to be outside when that happened.

"Her virginity of course. I've never had the pleasure of taking someone's before. I hear its fun." He ran a hand through his golden locks, earning a squeal from a group of girls walking out of the bathroom.

"What do you expect me to do?" Asked Sasuke, taking shelter in the shade under a tree.

"Just watch over her. Basically, make sure nobody touches what is going to be mine." He turned to leave, calling out to the stoic boy over his shoulder. "Besides, you practically live there. It's not like it'd be out of your way."

Sasuke stood there for a while, watching the people disperse. Hearing Naruto's words in his head he mentally cursed and headed to the detention room. He had to go there anyways. What Naruto said _was _true. He did spend the majority of his time there.

xoxo

Hinata stared in despair at the door marked detention before her. If her father ever learned of this he'd be furious. Then he'd ask why she was late in the first place and she'd have to explain about Naruto. That was something she definitely did not want to have to do.

But he would never find out. If she didn't want this to go one her record, which of course she didn't, all she had to do was finish off her sentence of detention. A couple days and she was done. She could handle that.

Ok, so she couldn't handle it. She had never even been this close to the door before and it freaked her out. They would tear her apart. But it was almost three o'clock. The time detention started. And as earlier stated, Hyuuga Hinata was never late.

* * *

AN: and that' the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Next Update should be relatively soon if I get some reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow...I got a LOT more reviews than I thought I would get. Thank you, seriously, you guys rock. And reading through your comments, there seems to be one general idea. That Naruto is a jerk off. It's true, he is. But, I'm thinking there's more to his character than we can see. Then again, I am the author so I would know, wouldn't I? Ok, I'm really hoping this chapter isn't a let down compared to last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Summoning all the courage in her small, frail body, Hinata reached a timid hand to the door. For her, it was like the world was coming to an end. She felt like opening that door was admitting that she, the girl who had even gotten an A in naptime, did in fact have detention.

One breath in, hold it, keep your head low, and walk in. She repeated this to herself in her head. Twisting the handle she moved inside the room. But the Hyuuga heiress had already messed up. She had forgotten to breathe in.

"May I help you Miss Hyuuga?" Asked her PE teacher, Asuma. He was in charge of detention for the day.

"U-um…uh…I-I-I…here." She managed, handing him the tiny pink piece of paper that was ruining her life. He looked at it in mild surprise but told her to take a seat anyways.

Keeping her head down she merely took the closest seat to his desk, in hoped that this would protect her. But once again her hopes were denied as Asuma rose from his desk, claiming to have gotten an important phone call. No one commented on how he had never answered his phone.

Sitting with her head down, long dark hair covering her face, and jacket zipped completely up, Hinata prayed to any god or phenomenal being that was out there to please not let anyone talk to her.

"Hey. I don't normally see you in here." A voice said next to her ear. There goes any chance of her ever joining a religion. Jumping a little in surprise, she turned her head to see a boy with three inch high spikes of his brown hair angling out of his head. Piercings littered his face and dotted the thick pink tongue he kept running over his chapped lips. "What's your name?"

Lavender eyes grew wide as she grew more and more scared. And of course, as every other good girl has learned to do, Hinata cracked under the pressure. "H-H-Hinata." A creepy smile spread over his face hearing her stutter.

"Well, Hinata, it's not safe for you to be here alone. Why don't you come spend some time with me? I'll keep you safe." His sweaty hand closed around her wrist and gripped it hard. Cringing in pain she tried to pull out of his grasp but to no avail.

"S-stop it. That hurts." She whispered. He only laughed in return.

"Don't worry. It might hurt in the beginning," He cooed, running his other greasy hand down her face. "But eventually you'll come to enjoy it." She had no idea what he was talking about, but she didn't like it.

"I don't think she likes you very much." A deep voice sounded behind her. Her rescuer walked up to the boy and shot him a glare. His deep piercing onyx eyes looking him up and down in an intimidating manner.

"What do you want Uchiha?" The boy growled. Sasuke's playful smirk turned into a stony frown. Hinata didn't even see him move before the boy was lying on the ground, his hand grasping the arm Sasuke had most likely just broken.

"Remember who you're talking to." His voice was cold and sent shivers of fear down her spine. "Leave before I break your other arm." He scrambled off the ground and ran away, joining a group of people on the other side of the room.

"Th-thank you, U-Uchiha-san." Hinata stammered, giving him a small smile. It immediately left her as he turned to look at her. His eyes scared her. They were so dark and she always left like they could see right through her.

"Don't think I did that for you. I just don't like that guy." Her white eyes turned back to her desk, not seeing it as he looked her over. They sat in silence for a good half hour before Sasuke's deep voice broke through it.

"Why didn't you make him stop?" He asked. She glanced in his direction before answering.

"W-what?" She looked confused and scared. Sasuke thought it was a miracle she had gone this long without passing out.

"That guy, from before? Why didn't you make him stop?" She still only stared at him in confusion. "Why didn't you hit him?"

"Sorry." Was all she could manage.

"Did you like how he was touching you?" He sounded exasperated, and he looked angry. That was never a good mix.

"Sorry."

"You should have just told him to fuck off." His voice was rising with his irritation.

"Sorry."

"And will stop saying Sorry? God damn." He yelled at the smaller girl. She shrank down into her desk.

"Sorry." She squeaked, tears coming to her eyes. Great, thought Sasuke. Now I made her cry.

"It's fine…how long you in here for?" He asked, hoping that softening his voice would help.

"The rest of the week." She choked out, trying not to cry.

"Then you're going to have to know a few rules." Sniffling, she turned to give him her full attention. Her eyes were a little puffy from the tears but her face was determined. A small smile came to his face seeing her like that. Naruto was right. She was too innocent for her own good.

"First off, don't talk to anyone you don't know." He pointed to her as he spoke. "Keep your head up. Your only easy prey if you look down. Never let it just blow over if a guy touches you, and it wouldn't hurt you to dress a bit more your age."

"W-what do you mean?" She looked down at herself. She thought she looked fine.

"You look like a five year old." He deadpanned, taking out his lighter and feeling around for a cigarette. "Try wearing some black or something." Damn. He was out of cigarettes. "Wearing all light colors makes you stand out."

She had always worn light colors because they helped her to NOT stand out, but now she was in a different world. One where the fact that she could recite the text book definition of any word and translate it to five different languages, wouldn't help her.

"Right. Wear black. A-anything else?" She asked, practicing to stop her stutter in front of the proud boy.

He gave a thoughtful look before answering. "Yeah." He leaned over the desk to get a little closer to her, lifting her chin up with his finger. "Don't act so innocent. Unless you actually want some punk to rape you"

A heavy blush settled over her face as he leaned back in his chair. The next two hours of their detention was fulfilled in mild silence. Neither were big talkers and neither was willing to start a conversation.

xoxo

It was finally over. She had gotten through her first day of hell, and she was alive. Asuma even assured her that he would stay in the room next time. Things were starting to look up.

Her lavender eyes turned to the dark boy standing a few feet away from her. She wondered why he had been so nice to her. She had never talked to him her entire life and yet he was protecting her.

"Ano…U-Uchiha-san. Wh-why are you helping m-me?" She asked, pushing her fingers together to give her something to concentrate on other than the handsome boy who was staring at her through the dark.

"What? I'm too much of a bastard to help a girl?" He asked sarcastically.

Hinata flushed hearing this. "N-no. T-that's not what I'm i-implying at a-all." Her hands went up to cover her face as a dark blush spread further over the pale skin.

"It's ok. I know what they say about me. You don't have to force yourself to be nice to me." He stated, leaning against a tree, glaring into the distance.

"B-but. You're so K-kind to me. A-and besides, I'm not exactly u-up to date on social standings. I-I have no idea w-what your reputation is." She answered honestly while giving him a small sincere smile. "It's o-only fitting that I b-be nice to someone who is nice t-to me."

If he was surprised by her words or moved in any way, his face didn't show it. His eyes simply swept to her and stared for a moment before he spoke. "How are you getting home?"

"W-well. Normally Neji-nii d-drives me home. B-but he's probably already a-at work…." She trailed off, not really answering his question. She could call her father, but then he'd ask why she was out so late. She didn't want to have to answer that question.

"I'll give you a ride." He said, walking off in the direction of his black car. Naruto would never shut up if he left her all alone at night. Not with that group of punks leering at her.

"Y-y-you don't h-have to-" She stumbled after him, stuttering out a lame argument. He had already done enough for her. He didn't have to drive her home too.

"Would you rather me leave you alone to get raped?" He asked, leaning over the roof of his car.

"N-no" She whispered. Trying to think of something else to say.

"Then get in." Wincing a little at his harsh tone, she got in. The car ride was silent. And it wasn't comfortable. At least, Hinata didn't think so. They hadn't said a word since they got in, and Sasuke didn't even turn on the radio. Hinata would have if she didn't fear that he would hurt her if she did.

"Where do you live?" Hinata jumped, startled by the sudden noise.

"H-huh?" She squeaked, turning to him with a blush of embarrassment.

"Your house. Where is it?" Right. Her house. Where did she live again? The intense gaze he held over her was making her nervous and stopped her brain from working properly.

"J-just keep g-going straight. I-it's the fifth house a-after this next turn." He hesitated for a second before looking back to the street. This time his hand reached over to turn on the radio.

Getting out she stumbled out a thank you, which he returned with an indifferent grunt. Not looking back, she raced inside the house. Neji, like she thought, wasn't home. Her sister Hanabi wasn't back from her after school activities and her father was still at work. Sighing in relief she put her things in her room.

xoxo

It was morning again and Hinata was following the same pattern as usual. She received the same talk from her father, a considerably heavy blush rising on her face as he told her to stay away from boys.

In all the events of the day before Hinata hadn't had much time to think about her date with Naruto. It was all so sudden, but it made her happy. Even if it was only for that one day, she could live with that.

"Hinata!" Stopping on the steps she turned in time to see a hyperactive blonde running at her in full speed followed by a stoic boy taking his time. Naruto stopped in front of her, giving her a cool smile. "I had fun yesterday." She couldn't help the blush.

Trying to hide the red tint of her face, she turned her head away from him, only nodding in agreement. Naruto looked at her in puzzlement. He thought she was avoiding him. Like she didn't want to talk to him. Running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath he attempted again to gain the girls attention.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do it again." He mused, resting a hand on her shoulder. She shuddered at his touch. Again, he took it the wrong way. Now he was getting frustrated and Sasuke was laughing at him. "Like maybe today."

He gently grabbed her face and turned her to him, forcing her to look into his sparkling azure eyes. Trying to calm her own nerves Hinata had to look anywhere but at him, the object of her affection.

Her eyes landed on the Uchiha standing indifferently behind his friend. Seeing him brought a wave of reassurance and she found herself nodding in agreement.

Naruto flashed her a smile and ran off down the hall, yelling back to her how happy he was.

Sasuke walked past the girl, pausing for a moment to look her over. Her face was a bright red and her hand was clutched over her heart. Sasuke laughed at Naruto for thinking she didn't like him. It was obvious that she was infatuated with him, just shy and easily embarrassed. But like hell he would tell him that.

* * *

AN: And that is her first day of detention...wierd I know. And more characters will be introduced through out the story, so yeah. Don't forget to review, please! 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Again I thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter of Insanity's Consciousness

As for some of the reviews, well theres a few things I'd like to say. One is that I have been concidering for a while to bring in some Akatsuki memebers. At the moment, I'm not entirely sure how they would fit into the story, but I'd really like them to. Also, about the detention time thing...I'm not really sure how long they normally are. The ones I've gone to range from half an hour to two hours. I've only gone to a two hour one once. And to be honest, when I wrote that I wasn't really paying attention to the time frame I made. Also I'm glad that you all seem to like Sasuke in this story. Oh, and about making a Naruhina side of this story, to be honest, the way I was originally going with this story was that there was a major chance of it swaying that way.

* * *

She wasn't listening. She couldn't. Lunch was only ten minutes away. Naruto was only ten minutes away. Her last attempts to focus were stripped from her when a voice sounded beside her.

"Hey, Hinoti, what were you doing with Naruto this morning?" Hinata looked up in surprise. Her lavender eyes took in the bubblegum pink hair, narrowed green eyes, cherry glossed lips, and awkwardly revealing clothes. Haruno Sakura. Cheerleader, top student, all around desire of every man within the school walls.

"I-i-i-it's H-Hi-Hinata." She corrected. Her hands played with her zipper out of nervousness. Having Haruno Sakura staring you down was never a good sign.

"Whatever. What were you doing with Naruto?" She repeated. Hinata glanced to the teacher for help, but he seemed oblivious to what was happening.

"Umm…I-I…uhh. Nothing." She answered, waving her hands in front of her face.

Sakura wasn't buying it. Sitting herself on top of Hinata's desk, she crossed her legs, making sure her too short skirt showed enough leg to grab every boy's attention.

"Don't you think he's a little out of your league?" She mused, looking herself over in her compact. "I mean, he's perfect. And you're, well…you. I'm not trying to be mean." She assured, seeing Hinata's hurt expression. Laying a hand on her shoulder she pouted her full lips. "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh please. You're just pissed he's not focusing on you still." Snapped a blonde girl who had walked up to them. Yamanaka Ino was on the same level as Sakura. The only notable difference, besides the hair, was the fact that Ino didn't show nearly as much skin, and although she was very popular with the guys, didn't get around as much.

"Shut up pig." Snapped the pink haired girl. Her glare wasn't exactly threatening, but it still scared Hinata.

"Go find a guy to screw you, and leave the poor girl alone." Ino replied, her blue eyes shining with animosity. These two never were able to get along.

"I'd say the same to you, but no guy would be willing to touch your fat ass." Smirked Sakura, pleased with herself.

"And no guy hasn't touched yours." Was the smooth reply. "Well, except the one that really counts." Her sky blue eyes slid slyly to Sakura "Right? Saku-chan?" Sakura's cheeks flushed at Ino's snide remark. It was general knowledge that Sakura, although she mainly hung around Naruto, had a huge crush on Sasuke.

But, being who she is, Hinata had no idea what they were talking about. Eventually, all the yelling got the attention of the other students inside the class. Hinata hated being anywhere near the center of attention. It made her all fidgety.

"A-ano…c-could you guys…m-maybe s-st-stop? P-please?" She squeaked. They ignored her and continued insulting each other. "P-please stop!" She yelled, standing up from her chair.

She felt happy that she had finally gotten their attention, but her smile faded when she heard glass break. When she had stood she hit her table and knocked over the set of test tubes at the end of it.

"Miss Hyuuga." Called her teacher. "I normally don't mind what you do in your free time in this class. But I would prefer it if you didn't break school property. Come up and get your detention." Cursing her bad luck, Hinata walked up and got her second pink paper in two days.

The bell rang not a moment later and Hinata walked as fast as she could, determined not to have to talk to Sakura again. Reaching the quad she stopped. Naruto had never told her where to meet him.

Her eyes scanned the surrounding area but she couldn't see anyone. She decided to check inside just before a pair of hands clasped over her eyes. She squeaked and elbowed her attacker in the stomach. Turning around, she realized that it, in fact, wasn't a rapist, but Naruto.

"S-s-sorry N-N-Naruto." She flushed bright red, realizing that she had hit her crush. Sasuke stood behind him, holding a small smirk. Either she had taken his advice to heart, or she was just extremely easy to freak out. He wasn't sure which option he liked better.

"That's ok, Hinata-chan. Happens all the time." Ok, so it didn't happen all the time. That was actually the first time he had been hit by a girl for touching her. "Ready for lunch?" He asked, straightening up and ignoring the pain.

"H-hai." She nodded, clutching her things closer to her body in nervousness. Naruto began to lead them down the hallway, leaving her and Sasuke to walk together. Leaning down to her height, Sasuke whispered to her.

"Nice job, Hyuuga. Didn't know you had it in you." She blushed even deeper at his comment and he laughed. He loved being the one to make her look like that.

xoxo

They were eating lunch in the stairway, which was nice. It was secluded, but you could still feel the cool breeze coming in from the open section of the wall.

"So, how was detention yesterday? Sorry for that by the way." Naruto said, giving her an apologetic look.

"It was f-fine." She squeaked, turning her head to hide her embarrassment. She was amazed though. Naruto had known that she had detention and he actually cared. Her reaction earned a frown from the blonde, who only moved closer in more attempt.

However, him moving closer was too much for her overloaded brain and she moved a little further away. Naruto was now drumming his fingers on the ground in anxiety. Why the freak didn't she like him?

"U-Uchiha-san helped me." She stated, turning to look at the dark boy sitting a couple feet away from them. It took Naruto a moment to remember what they were talking about.

"Oh really? That was nice of him." He added. He didn't really want to talk about Sasuke.

"Yes. It was very kind of him." Now she smiled, slowing turning her attention from Sasuke to Naruto. The Uzumaki took note that it was her first time without stuttering, and he wasn't very happy with the fact that it had been about Sasuke and not him.

"So, are you doing anything this weekend?" She shook her head no, earning a smile.

Sasuke was reading, or at least it looked like he was. His eyes might be on the page, and he might be turning it in time to make him appear as if he really were reading, but all his attention was on the couple sitting a little ways away from him.

He had to admit, Hinata wasn't that bad. Out of all the girls Naruto could have picked he was, at the very least, not resentful that it was her. She wasn't like all those annoying fan girls. She mainly kept to herself and actually understood the phrase silence is golden. He figured it wouldn't be too bad watching over her. At least for a little while.

xoxo

He didn't bother to go to his classes for the rest of the day. Instead he hung out in the parking lot behind the Department store down the street. The Uchiha hardly ever actually attended classes; even so he got A's in most of his classes and attended detention everyday. When asked why he simply stated that any idiot can pass high school, even without going to class.

The truth was, Sasuke was smart. He would attend classes only on test days and get the homework from Naruto who he would give it to the next day to turn in for him. And he went to detention for two reasons. One, was that in he had to go in order to graduate. And two, was because as long as he went, his parents would leave him alone. But, being the aloof and dark boy that he is, if asked, he simply replies that he has 'nothing better to do.'

Twisting the lit cigarette between his long fingers, he looked up to the sky. He had heard on the radio it was going to rain. You wouldn't believe it by seeing the bright blue sky. Flicking his cigarette to the ground, he put out the ember with his heel before jumping the fence to make his way back to school.

Walking through the already empty campus he came to the one room he had regular attendance with. He walked in, nodded to Asuma, and took his seat. No one thought it odd that once again he sat himself beside the cowering girl.

Her head was down again, but he did notice the thin black burettes that wove into her thick indigo hair.

"Hey, what did I tell you about keeping your head down?" He asked, not even looking at her.

"Sorry." She whispered, bringing her face up to see his. She visibly shuttered when his cold black orbs shifted over to her. Her hand glided over the burettes in her hair, her mouth twitching as though she wanted to say something.

"It's not enough." He stated, keeping his eyes solidly locked one hers.

"W-what?" She seemed surprised he talked to her again.

"It's not enough black." His voice was still the same tone. Her face scrunched for a moment almost as if she was insulted. For that moment, Sasuke could have sworn he thought she looked cute. But he couldn't remember clearly. It did only last for a second after all.

"B-but it was a-all I could get past my F-father." She admitted, a blush tainting her porcelain face.

"Then hide it." Hinata's eyes widened in shock. She had never hidden anything from her father before. What would he say if he ever found out?

"I-I c-c-can't hide it." She breathed out. His eyebrow rose hearing her unusually loud voice. Sure for any normal person it would be average, but it was practically her equivalent of screaming. "Wh-what if he finds out?"

A small smirk formed over the Uchiha's face. "But what if he doesn't find out?" He tilted his head to the side, his dark locks falling into his obsidian eyes. "Come on, Hyuuga. This is the detention hall, you're suppose to be bad. That's the whole point." His smile made her blush.

"I-I guess I could try." He only nodded, closing his eyes as he laid his head down on the table.

Hinata watched him sleep for a little while. Her mind was still wondering why he seemed to care. He still scared her a little, and he was still cynical and cold. But he was nice. A lot nicer than other people had been to her. She really appreciated it.

Sighing in contentment she brushed the hair out of her face and took out a book, wishing for the clock to work faster.

xoxo

Sasuke had been awake for the last couple minutes, keeping his eyes closed. He could hear the other people in the room talking, but beside that all he could hear was the occasional sound when Hinata turned the page. He liked her silence, it was something he never got when he was around other girls.

Finally, their time ended and everyone got up to leave. Even Hinata stood up, but she didn't leave like he had expected. Instead, her small hand tentatively reached out to his shoulder, only shaking him very slightly.

"U-Uchiha-san. It's time t-to leave." She said softly in fear of waking him up too harshly. He didn't respond, just kept his eyes closed, thinking she'd leave him be. But her hand shook him again, not as gently as before, but still delicately.

"Uchiha-san?" Opening his eyes he instantly met with lavender. She looked nervous, like maybe she thought he would be upset with her for waking him.

"What?" He asked, a little more meanly than he had intended. She flinched hearing it but stood her ground.

"It's time to go home." Her voice quivered, but she didn't stutter. Grunting, he got up and walked out, Hinata following silently behind.

Like the day before, it was already dark outside. He looked at her, his black eyes getting lost in the darkness that seemed to engulf her small body.

"You need a ride?" He asked, still trying to properly see her.

"No. N-Neji-nii is coming to p-pick me up." She answered. His eyes studied her for a moment before accepting her answer. Maybe if it hadn't been so dark, or maybe if she hadn't taken out those black clips that had kept some of the hair out of her face, he would have seen the way her eyes moved as she spoke. He would have seen the small twitch of her nose and her unsteady smile. Maybe, he would have known that she was lying.

Shrugging he left her and walked to the car. Her pale eyes watched him drive off before her body relaxed. Shoving her tiny hands into her pockets she began to walk her way home.

It was cold already, but her house was only another two or three blocks away. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her.

"Hey, girl. Where ya going?" She spun around hearing a voice. It was the guy from yesterday, and around his lower arm was a cast. She turned around and kept walking, she really didn't want to have to deal with him. "Hey! I'm talking to you." He grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"F-fuck off." She meant to sound demanding or forceful. Instead she sounded like she usually did, scared. He laughed.

"What? Did Uchiha teach you that?" He sneered, a slimy grin covering his face. "I can teach you better."

"I don't think she likes you very much." The boy visibly flinched hearing those words again. But unlike last time, he didn't even have time to react before Sasuke's fist connected with his face. Grabbing her wrist he literally dragged her to his car and roughly threw her inside.

Slamming her door he got in his side and sped away, not even looking back to see if the boy got up.

Hinata was surprised. She thought Sasuke had already left.

"U-Uchiha-san. Wh-what are you doing h-here?" He only ignored her as he steadily slowed his driving.

"Why did you lie to me?" He asked. She couldn't tell if he was angry, hurt, or annoyed. Maybe he was a little of each.

"I- I didn't want to b-bother you." She answered, pushing her fingers together out of habit.

"Well don't do it again. I'd be in a lot of trouble if something happened to you." He snapped, giving her a solid glare.

"B-but I did wh-what you t-told me to do." She drew in a deep breath, trying to gather the courage to stand up for herself against him. "I-I told him to F-fuck off." A blush painted her cheeks when she said that. Sasuke only smirked.

"To be honest, it doesn't have much of an effect coming from you." He laughed to himself. She gave him a pouting look before turning to face the window. For the second time that day, the word cute crossed his mind.

When they got to her house she quickly got out. Just before running into her house she looked back into the car. "Thank you, Uchiha-san, for s-saving me." She said quietly.

He only shrugged. But even that earned a smile from the Hyuuga. Nodding once she ran inside, closing the door quietly behind her. Turning back to the wheel a flash of something caught his eye.

A purple cell phone with a bunny key chain was sitting on his passenger seat. He looked to her house then back to her phone. Maybe if she had paused before going into her house, or maybe, if his mind hadn't thought she looked cute when she smiled, maybe then, he would have gotten out and given it back to her.

* * *

AN: I'm thinking I'll be updating soon. It depends on the reviews though. Well, hope you enjoyed it. Lots of love! and merry christmas...even if it is a little late. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the many, many wonderful reviews. And just so you all know, you never have to apologize for long reviews. I love them. Also, while they're not my favorite, I appreciate the reviews telling me things that I might want to improve on. Ok, quite a few of you commented on Sasuke's smoking. I know it's not good and smells horrible, but, at least for now, it fits perfectly into Sasuke's character. Also, you guys keep asking where the rest of the characters are. Don't worry, I'm bringing them in. I just don't like to bring in a lot of characters at once. It gets confusing for me since I'm constantly changing my mind on how I want the story to go.

So read, enjoy, and review. Have fun with this latest chapter of Insanity's Consciousness.

* * *

Hinata sped her way through the halls. It was lunch and she was desperate to get away from her class. She had learned, in the last ten minutes, two very important things. One; never, ever, tell Sakura that something is not her business. The result is something that could, to some people, be considered a natural disaster. And two; Ino is a very, very kind person.

Sliding her way through the various crowds she quickened her pace. She could feel the intense stare those seemingly charming green eyes were radiating as they searched the crowd for her.

"Hinoto! I'm not done with you!" Sakura's scream resounded through out the halls. Everyone suddenly stopped and looked around, making Hinata, the only person who had kept moving, a very obvious target. "I see you! Don't you even try and run away from me!"

Quickening her pace she turned a corner and stopped. Finally, she had lost her. Letting out a breath she turned to walk away and her pale eyes met with bright green ones. A small screamed escaped her lips.

"Now, tell me again. How is the fact that you're hanging out with Naruto, my future boyfriend, not my business?" She screamed in Hinata's face.

Her sharp voice echoed in her head, making her wince in pain. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." She squeaked, hoping the pink haired girl would stop shaking her.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Spit flew from her mouth, spraying on the Hyuuga's face. Hinata hated confrontation. It was something she was never good at. That was part of the reason she didn't have many friends. She was always afraid they'd get into a fight.

Sakura stared down at her, waiting for an answer. Hinata didn't see why so many people liked her. Her nostrils were flared, her eyes nearly bloodshot, her clothes were ruffled and there was sweat pouring down her overly large forehead.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" Sakura's eyes snapped open hearing that voice and she instantly released Hinata. Turning around she put on a sweet smile and all her imperfections from before seemed to vanish.

"Oh, us? Just bonding. You know how close us girls like to be." Naruto only smiled at this.

"Oh. Well Sakura, if you don't mind, I'm going to borrow Hinata from you for a while." She gave him a cute smile and told him she was all his. Naruto took Hinata's hand in his and began to walk. Her mind spun again at the contact, but even that couldn't make her miss the penetrating glare Sakura was giving her.

He took her to the stairs again. It seemed that besides the senior lawn, this was his favorite spot. Looking around her blush subsided a little when she noticed something missing.

"W-where's U-Uchiha-san?" She asked timidly. Naruto looked around, almost like he hadn't noticed his best friend missing.

"I don't know. He probably had some business to take care of. He randomly disappears sometimes." He sat and motioned for her sit beside him. "I've been thinking a whole lot, and I know where we should go this weekend."

She blushed again at the mention of their date. The rosy tint stretched over her face as she sat, turned slightly away from him. "Wh-where?" Curse her stutter.

"I'm thinking the beach." He proclaimed. She blushed even harder. The idea of a shirtless Naruto was enough to give her a nosebleed.

"Th-that sounds like f-f-fun." She admitted, trying to smile through her embarrassment. Naruto saw her smile and smirked to himself. Finally, all his hard work was paying off.

"Yup. And I bet you're not too bad in a bikini." He winked at her. Her heart beat quickened and she moved a little further away in hopes he wouldn't hear it.

He was talking again, and she wanted to listen. She honestly did. It was her damn heart beat. It was so loud it was drowning out everything else. Oh great, now he's looking at her. He must have asked her something.

"W-what?" She asked tentatively. His smile faded for a second before coming back up.

"Oh, nothing. So I was thinking we could meet at the North train station at one. Sound good?" She only nodded, her voice just wouldn't work. "Good. See you tomorrow." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off, waving to her over his shoulder.

Falling backward to the ground, she let herself blush. God he was so amazing. And he liked her. It seemed as though all her wishes were coming true. Everything was like a dream. Well, except for the whole having detention thing. But even that wasn't so bad, thanks to a certain dark haired delinquent.

xoxo

It was the last class of the day and it was Friday. She loved weekends. It was her only 'her time'. Her father normally left her alone, her sister was always busy with something, and ordinarily Neji, being the heart throb he is, was invited to some form of teenager social gathering. The only things in her way of freedom were the thirty seconds left on the clock.

But today, Hinata wasn't in a rush to get out of class, for today, Hinata had detention. She let out a sigh as the bell chimed and students around her sprang from their seats. She lazily gathered her things and walked out the door.

She walked out and only stopped when a deep voice called out to her. It was a voice she knew well. "Hyuuga." Sasuke stood beside her door, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. His whole being screamed cool.

"Uchiha-san. What are you d-doing here?" She asked, wondering why he would be standing outside of her door. He couldn't possibly be waiting for her.

He seemed to be contemplating his answer as he gazed at her, his eyes boring into hers. "Here." Was all he said as he threw something to her.

She grabbed it before it hit the ground and looked at it with wide eyes. It was her cell phone. She thought she had lost it the night before. Flipping it open her eyes widened even more.

"It's incase something like last night happens again. Don't hesitate to use it." He stated, looking away from her. Hinata looked back to her phone. On the screen was Uchiha Sasuke's cell number illuminated in an icy blue color.

"N-no, I can't. I-I wouldn't want to trouble you." She stammered, amazed with his kindness. He only shrugged and walked down the hall.

Looking back at the screen one last time she snapped it shut, a small smile on her face, and ran off down the hall to catch up to the boy who was just turning the corner.

xoxo

Hinata sat in her seat, Sasuke sitting quietly beside her . She was trying to keep her eyes from wandering away from her desk, but it was hard. Hinata was raised to be quiet and well mannered. But always being silent and never speaking had taught her how to listen. And after sixteen years of listening, she got pretty good at it.

So good that she could hear the conversation going on the other side of the room. The conversation that that jerk who had jumped her last night was having with a group of rather scary looking people. This was the reason she was having trouble keeping her eyes still.

A blush came to her face as she continued to listen to the story he was retelling. As far as she could tell, everything he said was a lie, not to mention very embarrassing for her.

"Don't worry, everyone knows he's scum. They won't believe him." Sasuke said, not looking up from the book he was reading. She hadn't been aware that he could hear him, or that she looked as though she was worried.

"R-right." She said, trying to sound relieved. Obviously she failed by the unbelieving look he was giving her.

"So, today's your last day." He mentioned, trying to fill the silence. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat after he spoke.

"A-actually, I got a-another d-detention." She whispered. Somewhere in her mind she thought that if she didn't say it out loud, it wouldn't be true.

"Oh. So I guess I'll be seeing you here next week too." She nodded in agreement. She let the silence go for a minute or two before asking what was on her mind.

"U-Uchiha-san?" She prompted. He grunted in reply, telling her to continue. "Why a-are you always i-in here?" He didn't even look up when he answered.

"I've got nothing better to do." He simply stated, turning the page of his book.

"N-no, I mean, wh-what do you d-do to get in h-here?" She corrected. This time he did pause, but only for a second.

"I don't go to class. I never really have. I don't find there to be a point in some old guy teaching me things I already know." He monotoned, bringing his eyes to meet with hers. She let out a small 'oh', before turning back to look at her desk.

Sasuke's eyes lingered on her still form. She was so pure it amazed him. All the girls that he had even tried to go out with always wore layers of makeup. Although they said it made them look good, he thought it made them look like clowns. But Hinata, she didn't wear any makeup as far as he could tell. But he thought she looked better without it. She looked so natural and simple, he found it refreshing. Just as that thought crossed his mind, she turned to look at him, her cute face holding a small smile.

Blinking once he turned back to his book, leaving a confused girl sitting silently beside him.

xoxo

The radio played lightly as they drove down the street. Hinata hadn't refused today when Sasuke offered her a ride. She just nodded and kept her head down.

"You and Naruto have a date tomorrow." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Y-yeah." She confirmed. "W-we're going to the b-beach." They pulled up to her house and she turned to get out.

"Have fun." She turned around to face him, already half way out of the car. A soft smile spread over her porcelain face. It was small, but it lit up her entire being. Even the rosy tint on her cheeks made her look more at peace than flushed.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san. I will." She answered before shutting the door and walking into her house.

Sasuke Uchiha had always had two set answers for why he went to detention. One was so he could graduate and continue doing whatever he wanted, that's what he used for his parents and the school. The second was the statement that he simply had nothing better to do, that's what he told everyone else. But, for himself, he had come up with a new reason. Now, it seemed as though a timid, lavender eyed girl was the only reason he could think of.

* * *

AN: Yay on finishing the latest chapter or Insanity's Consciousness. Hope you all enjoyed. Obviously, reviews are welcomed. Any comments or advice is appreciated. I promise not to be mean if you tell me something I might not want to hear. Well, tomorrow is back to school which means I probably won't be updating for a while since I'm sure my parents are bound to notice the lack or the begining of the alphabet on my report card. But I promise to update either as soon as I can, or as soon as I get my laptop back. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the long wait for this story. If you read my profile, you'll understand why you had to wait so long. So, anyways, I'm back and still writing this story. WARNING: this chapter is...probably NOT what you expected. But, honestly, it's the only way I could go to get the characters where I wanted them while staying in character.

Thank you for all the reviews. Anyone who takes the time to comment on this story, in my opinion, just plain rocks! Ok, hope you like. And there's not a whole lot of dialoge in this chapter, so just go with it for now. Again, sorry that this isn't what a lot of you wanted...Also, it's a little short. I had to cut out a scene...

* * *

It was today. Her date with Naruto, the boy she had been pining after for years, was today. Hyuuga Hinata, the shy and awkward girl known for her quiet demeanor, was spending the whole day with the infamous play boy of Konoha High.

Her father was away on business, her sister was busy with her friends, Neji was away with Kiba, and she had even managed to find the perfect outfit. Everything seemed to be falling into place. It was like the gods wished for them to be together.

Looking to her reflection on the mirror, she ran a calculative eye over herself one more time. She had chosen a simple white sundress with an intricate orange design running up the side and winding around her stomach.

She didn't particularly like the dress. She felt that it showed too much skin. The thin straps of the dress gave a clear sight of her thin, pale arms while the knee length hem showed far more leg than she preferred. But she chose it because it had orange, his favorite color.

She knew that this was a once in a life time opportunity and she didn't want to let him down. She wanted everything to be perfect. And luckily, everything seemed to be going perfectly.

Running a hand through her long, dark hair, she made her way downstairs. Her white sandals slapped against the wood floor as she walked, only increasing her tension.

She couldn't help it, she was nervous. Walking down her front steps she took in calming breaths, trying to soothe the butterflies that had settled in her stomach. Making her way to the bus stop, although she was practically hyperventilating from how nervous she was, she couldn't help but smile. Everything just seemed so, right.

xoxo

Most girls, if asked, will say that they like attention. Now, they might not like the obsessive or spot lighting attention. Still, in general, attention is always nice. But, Hyuuga Hinata was not raised like most girls.

Hinata was standing near the entrance to the station, her head down, and her hands twisting together absentmindedly. She had been standing there for the past hour. And for the past hour, not only had people noticed her, but they even talked to her.

It's not that Hinata doesn't like it when people talk to her. It's just that she's not use to people doing it. She's not use to being involved in conversations. She's not use to receiving attention from other people.

She couldn't figure out if it was because of what she was wearing, or simply that the people at North station are nicer, but they noticed her.

All of that unexpected attention would be the main cause for the red hue spread across her cheeks. The other reason is the thought that any moment now, Naruto would walk up to her, take her hand, and their date would begin.

xoxo

It started raining a while ago. Looking up, her pale orbs swept over the area. All the people were gone, leaving the wide concrete platform of the station empty. Her eyes shifted to the sky and watched as the rain poured down. She remembered hearing on the radio that it was supposed to rain. She had completely forgotten about that this morning.

The rain, it wouldn't have been so bad if it was an indoor station. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had thought to bring a jacket. It wouldn't have been so bad, if Naruto wasn't already two and a half hours late.

Her small hands ran up and down her wet arms, trying to create some heat. Her once pretty and flowing white dress was sticking to her skin as was her hair. She had moved below an overhang, but that didn't change anything. She felt miserable and scared, but she didn't know what to do. What if she left and he showed up? What if he was only a minute away? What if he wasn't coming at all?

Crouching down she wrapped her arms around her legs for warmth. Maybe she should just go home. Wrapping her arms tighter around herself, she jumped a little feeling the vibration of her phone.

Her shaking hands fumbled for her phone before answering. "H-h-h-hello?" Her stuttering was only worse due to the cold.

"Hinata. Hey. It's Naruto. Listen, I can't make it today. I have a project due that I completely forgot about." Naruto's cheery voice resounded in her ears, completely overpowering the sound of the pounding rain. A small spark ignited inside her. He remembered her. He didn't forget. That same spark was taken out not a moment later. He wasn't coming.

"O-o-o-oh, th-that's ok." She stuttered, trying to sound just as happy as he was.

"Are you already there? If you don't have a ride back, I uh, I could come get you." He offered. Hinata was about to respond when her words got caught in her throat. There was another voice on the phone, and it definitely wasn't Naruto's.

"Na-ru-to. Get off the phone. I'm bored." A high pitched voice whined in the background. Who was with him?

"Uh, hold on Hinata. I'll be right back." She heard a soft crackling noise, like he was trying to cover the receiver with his hand. "Sakura just give me a minute. I'll come back in a second. Just wait in the bedroom." Oh god. He was with another girl. What should she say? "Hinata? Do you need a ride?"

"N-n-no. I've already got a r-ride. It's ok N-N-Naruto." Please dear god, let her fake cheer fool him. Please don't let him realize that she's lying. And please, please, don't let him hear the signature catch in her voice announcing the tears rising in her eyes.

"Ok. Bye Hinata. I'll call you." The line cut after that, the soft beeping taking over the speakers. She kept the phone pressed numbly to her ear. It was still raining, she was still crying, and no one was coming.

Hyuuga Hinata had never been one to believe in fate or destiny. Nothing had ever worked out for her in any way that could be described as divine or mystical. Nothing was ever easy. She really shouldn't have believed that this would be any different.

Taking the phone down from her ear, she wiped the tears from her pearl eyes. Right now, all she wanted was to leave. But, who could she call? Neji was out of town, her sister can't drive, and her father didn't even know she was there.

Scrolling through her phone book she paused coming to a certain number. It was her only option. Blinking a few times and willing the tears to stop, she pressed the call button.

xoxo

A screeching could be heard as a slick black car pulled up to the station. The lights blinked off and the engine cut as the driver got out. Water fell onto his black spiky hair, making it droop a little on the edges.

His coal black eyes scanned the area looking for the small girl before locking onto her form. She was standing near the entrance, her head down and her long indigo hair sticking to her pale skin. Walking up to her he paused as he reached her side.

"Hey." Was Sasuke's simple greeting. He never was one for words.

"I'm s-s-sorry, U-Uchiha-san. I-I'm sorry I m-made you come a-a-all this way." She whispered. The sound of her voice made him look at her curiously. Even with her head bowed she couldn't hide the small beads of tears rising in her eyes, or the tremble of her voice. His eyes looked at the rest of her, noting the thin sun dress and how her body was shaking. "I'm so sorry." She whispered again.

He didn't say anything. He simply removed his jacket and threw it over her shoulders. Her small hands gripped the edges of the jacket and pulled it tighter around her.

Whether it was because she finally felt some comfort, or if she simply couldn't hold it back any more, Sasuke didn't know. But at that moment, Hinata cried. Her tears might have been silent, but they ran down her cheeks in thick sheets.

Sasuke watched her. He didn't offer any sympathy, and she didn't seem like she wanted any. He would let her cry, until it was time to stop.

Hinata's eyes burned and her chest hurt. She had held back the tears for a while and now that they were coming, she didn't know how to stop.

"That's enough." His voice cut across the empty station, startling the young Hyuuga. His fierce eyes locked with her own as he leaned in closer to her. She took in ragged breaths, trying to obey his command. "That's enough." He repeated, this time in a gentle and soothing voice.

He placed a hand on top of her wet and tangled hair, making her flinch a little at the unusual contact. Lifting his hand, he gave her two small pats on the head before standing up straight.

"Stop crying." He demanded. She didn't quite understand why, but her tears stopped. He kept her gaze for a moment before turning back to his car, leaving her to follow.

They sat inside the car for a while. Both wet and both silent. She didn't cry. For some reason, she didn't want to. She simply pulled the jacket tighter around her.

Hinata didn't say anything as he started the car. She didn't say anything as he drove down a road she didn't know. She didn't say anything as he pulled into an empty parking lot and turned off the engine.

"Come on, get out." Sasuke motioned for her to go. Nodding she got out and followed him to a small building at the end of the strip.

It was a restaurant. A small place that she never even knew existed. They took a seat at an empty table as Sasuke gave the waiter their orders. He didn't ask what she wanted, but that was fine. She didn't feel like it would really matter.

Sasuke turned his eyes to the girl sitting across from him. She had stopped crying, but the look on her face still bothered him. He didn't know when, or even why, but he had come to like her smile. Now that it was gone, he wasn't very happy about it.

"I assume the reason that you're sad is because of something Naruto did." He said, raising an eyebrow in question. He already knew the answer, but he figured he might as well ask.

She nodded, looking him in the eyes. Her lavender orbs weren't as blood shot anymore and the tear streaks were gone.

"Well, he's an idiot. You shouldn't take it so personally." She looked away when he said this. He knew she was debating whether or not she should say something.

"A-actually, he had a p-project that he forgot about so…" She trailed off. She didn't want to think back to the phone call. She had been so stupid; thinking a guy like Naruto could ever really like her. That's what hurt the most. Not the fact that he stood her up, but the fact that she believed that he wouldn't.

"Bull shit. If you honestly believed that, you wouldn't be crying." She flinched at his tone. He sounded angry. Although, why, she couldn't understand.

"Y-you're right. T-there was a, um, g-girl in the b-background." She admitted, smiling bitterly to herself. "It was S-Sakura."

Sakura. Sasuke knew her well. She was always hanging around Naruto, always throwing herself at him. She had tried and failed to seduce the Uchiha many times, each time earning a scowl from the dark haired boy.

Sighing in exasperation, Sasuke ran his hand through his thick black hair. "Like I said, Naruto is an idiot. And Sakura is just a whore." He confirmed. A small giggle could be heard across from him. He looked to the girl in question.

Hinata brought a small hand up to cover her mouth. "S-sorry. You just sounded s-so funny." She laughed again, not able to completely suppress it.

Her laugh was light and airy, carrying a feel of genuine innocence. Sasuke couldn't help but think it suited her perfectly. "I like your laugh." He commented.

A blush settled over her cheeks, as she blinked at him. But this time, instead of looking away or denying it, she did something he had never seen her do. Looking him straight in the eyes she smiled, a small but bright smile that lit her entire face, and thanked him. "Thank you."

Neither bothered to notice that the rain stopped. Neither bothered to notice the fact that hours had passed since they arrived at the restaurant. And neither bothered to notice the small purple cell phone vibrating across the smooth surface of their table, the caller ID reading 'Naruto-kun.'

* * *

AN: And that's that. The next chapter will be soon. Promise. And for any of you, if you ever want to know updates for my stories, just check my profile. I put the information on there. Either at the top (which will explain if I haven't updated in a while) or lower on the page which will just talk about my ideas or opinions on the stories. 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thank you all for your fantastic reviews! It means a lot to me that you take time to review. Ok, this chapter is a lot longer (I think about double what they normally are) but it's filled with a lot of...unnecesary stuff. But, the good news is that I'm finally bringing more characters into the story! yayness! I'm pretty sure that they're kind of ooc, but it's not like they're crazy ooc. and just so you know, the way that Neji acts in this chapter, isn't how he acts in public. He's much more 'Neji' when he's in public...so I guess that's about it. Oh, also, I apologize for how badly the texting parts are written. There a few things I'm not good with. Flashbacks, make out scenes (which deeply saddens me and I'm trying desperately hard to improve on) and texting. But, besides that, enjoy.

PS. To all the reviewers out there. I am so glad that you feel the way that you do about Naruto and Sakura. That's exactly the feeling that I was trying to get across. You are all seriously rock-awesome!

* * *

Hinata sat quietly in her room, her eyes shut tight, and her legs crossed. Her cell phone lay on the bed in front of her, the text message box lit on the screen. Opening one eye she peered down at the blank screen and sighed.

She had been trying to text Sasuke and thank him for last night, but so far, she hadn't come up with anything to say.

Drumming her fingers in frustration she picked up the phone and snapped it shut. Running a hand through her long indigo hair, she fell backward, her head landing on the small pile of pillows.

A subtle vibrating caught her attention and she shot back up, grabbing her phone. Flipping it open her eyes read and reread the single word displayed. 'Hey.'

A small smile set on her face as she looked at the sender ID, Sasuke. The message was simple and short, but it was enough to cause her heart to speed up.

Sliding the phone in her pocket, Hinata made her way down stairs, humming lightly to herself.

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear she walked across the tiled floor and into the kitchen, pausing slightly seeing someone already sitting at the table.

"M-morning, Hanabi." She greeted, offering a small smile. Her sister's pearl like eyes watched her as she moved around the kitchen.

"You got home late last night. What were you doing?" Hanabi asked, her petite form leaning back in her chair, and a small smirk set on her face.

"I-I was hanging out with some f-friends." Hinata answered, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Friends? Last I checked, Tenten is out of town." Hanabi scoffed.

"I-I have o-other friends." The elder Hyuuga defended. Hanabi looked at her sister skeptically. "I do." Hinata murmured to herself.

"You do what?" Hinata spun around to see a boy with long brown hair walking into the kitchen. His signature Hyuuga eyes were locked on Hinata as he sat beside Hanabi.

"Nee-chan got home late last night." Hanabi smirked as she saw Hinata's eyes widen knowing what the young girl was going to say next. "Looks like someone's finally got herself a boyfriend."

Neji's calm eyes narrowed hearing this. "A boyfriend?" His calculating gaze studied her for a moment, making her nervous. "I don't remember approving of a boyfriend."

"Oh Neji relax. I'm sure Nee-san won't do anything inappropriate." Hanabi reassured.

Hinata watched nervously as Neji's face darkened. Ever since they were little, Neji had always been overprotective of her. Whether it was making sure she wasn't picked on or scaring off the boys, he was always the one to do it.

"I-It was nothing. Uchiha-san merely t-took me to-" Hinata tried to explain, before her soft voice was over powered by Neji's deeper one.

"Uchiha?! As in Uchiha Sasuke?! When did you start hanging out with him?" He yelled, standing from his seat. His once smooth ponytail was frayed as pieces spilled out around his face.

"Dang sis. You got an Uchiha? Sweet!" Hanabi exclaimed, giving her sister a thumbs up.

"Sweet? It is not sweet!" Neji yelled at her, causing the young girl to block her ears. "Don't support her!"

"Oh relax, she's seventeen. She can make her own damn choices." Replied Hanabi, obviously annoyed by his blatant disregard for her personal space.

"Exactly. She is a seventeen year old girl. She's bound to get pulled into that delinquents trap." Hinata watched as they bickered back and forth. For once proud of her sister's habit to speak her mind.

Hinata looked to the door, hearing the soft chime of the doorbell. She glanced back over to the two across from her before slowly moving to leave. "I-I'll just get that."

"Oh no you don't. Don't think I've forgotten about you!" Neji called after her. Hinata shrank into herself a little bit as he advanced toward her. "He's just using you Hinata. He's a filthy drug addict, and I don't trust him."

"Neji I-" Hinata began.

"No, no excuses. From now on, I forbid you to see him." Hinata only stared up at her cousin in shock. She had expected him to act this way, but those words had more of an effect on her than she had originally thought.

The only sound in the once noisy kitchen was the steady buzz of the microwave and the humming of the fridge. Hanabi stood silently behind them, curious to see her sister's reaction.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but it wasn't her voice she heard. "What's this about a guy?" Three pairs of Hyuuga eyes snapped in the direction of the door.

Leaning against the oak wood frame was a girl with dark brown Chinese eyes and two messy buns pulled to the top of her head. Her sly smile turned to a happy one as she ran into the room and threw her arms around the Hyuuga heiress, purposefully elbowing Neji in the face. "I've missed you so much Hina-chan. Tell me everything that's happened while I was gone."

Hinata hugged the girl back, still a little shocked at her sudden arrival. "Tenten. Wh-when did you get back?"

"This morning. We caught an earlier flight." The two girls separated as Tenten explained her hell experience at the airport.

"Hey! We were having a conversation." Neji announced, making Tenten stop mid-sentence. "Now if you don't mind. You'll have to leave. I need to have a serious talk with my cousin." His words were heavy as he crossed his arms impatiently.

"Well tough. I'm borrowing her." Replied the brown eyed girl coolly. Neji was about to speak again when Tenten turned around, completely ignoring him. "Come on Hinata, we've got a lot to talk about."

Tenten pulled Hinata along as they made their exit. They were almost half way down the street before Neji appeared on the front step.

"Don't forget what I said Hinata. Remember, these Hyuuga eyes see all!" His voice echoed down the street, causing the pale eyed girl to blush a deep hue of red.

xoxo

"So, What's happened in this last week that I've been away?" Tenten asked. She and Hinata were sitting on a bench in the park, staring out at the fields of green grass still wet from the day before.

"W-well…" Hinata trailed off, pushing her fingers together nervously. Tenten saw this and shifted her gaze. She had been best friends with the shy Hyuuga since they were five. She knew all her habits and how to deal with each one. "N-naruto asked me out."

Tenten, who had been observing two kids playing in the grass, snapped her head to Hinata in shock. "Seriously?" Hinata only gave a weak nod. "Bout time. I swear, that boy is so stupid." Tenten stuck her tongue out playfully, earning a giggle from Hinata. "So, when is this little date?"

"Well…u-um, actually…" Tenten leaned closer to try and hear what her friend was saying.

"What? Hinata, speak up." She urged, her grin still on her face.

"I said y-yesterday." The small girl squeaked out. Tenten just stared at Hinata confusedly, her big brown eyes looking into the others lavender ones.

"Yesterday? Well, how'd it go?" Hinata thought back to the day before, summarizing how the whole date had gone. Or rather not gone. It was true that her date with Naruto was a complete disaster, but she couldn't tell Tenten that. At least not entirely.

"The b-beginning was pretty good. B-but he had to l-leave early. He had a school project he had to finish." Hinata said, a nervous smile adorning her face. She had never been a good liar, and Tenten could read her like a book.

"Well that's lame, ditching you for a project." She scoffed, leaning back onto the wooden bench. "What a loser. You don't leave early on your first date. Did he at least take you home?"

"N-no. I had a…friend pick me up." Tenten opened her mouth to comment but stopped as she caught that look on Hinata's face.

"You're lying." She stated, crossing her arms. "Tell me what really happened."

"W-well… he st-stood me up."

"What?!?! Why?" Tenten screamed, clearly appalled by the news.

"Well…he said he had a p-project…" Hinata started, playing absently with the hem of her jacket. "He called and told me he couldn't make it." She looked to her friend before looking away again. "S-Sakura was with h-him."

"What?!?! That little-"

"I-it's ok Tenten. He- He was really nice a-about it." Hinata trailed off.

"Nice about it? Oh please Hinata, don't give me that crap. He's a jackass and you know it." She seethed, leaning back on the bench and blowing the loose hair out of her face. "That little jerk off made you walk home by yourself."

Tenten's deep brown eyes widened in realization as she spoke. "It rained yesterday." She murmured to herself. "That fucking son of a bitch made you walk home in the rain after he stood you up to do some pink haired whore?!"

Hinata flinched at her friends colorful vocabulary. "I-it's not as bad as you th-think." Hinata defended. "I-I got a ride."

"From who?" Her eyes narrowed as her left eyebrow rose. It was a face she had only seen Tenten make.

"U-Uchiha-san." She whispered back.

"Uchiha…as in Sasuke Uchiha?" It was more of a statement than a question. But Hinata nodded anyways. Silence fell over the two for a moment as Tenten absorbed the information and Hinata settled her nerves. "How did that happen?"

"W-well, we've been in detention together for a few d-days now, and we've gotten to kn-know each other." Hinata gave a small smile at this. "He's not as b-bad as people say he is. H-he's actually really nice."

"Well then it sounds like you should have gone out with mister nice instead of his jerk of a best friend." Tenten scoffed.

"D-don't be mean to Naruto-kun. He's been so sw-sweet to me these past f-few days." Tenten rolled her eyes. It seemed as though Hinata would never get over the blonde. No matter what he did she would always find an excuse for him.

"Hey, all I'm saying is that maybe you should be sending those little 'screw me' vibes in a different direction. Maybe one that leads to a dark haired heart throb?" Tenten winked.

"Tenten!" Hinata scolded, a clear blush rising on her cheeks. "D-don't talk like that. It-it's embarrassing."

Suppressing a laugh, Tenten jumped up from the seat. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm gonna get us some celebratory ice cream. You want chocolate right?"

Hinata nodded, squinting through the sunlight to her friend. "W-what are we celebrating?"

Tenten put a finger to her chin in thought as she slowly backed her way toward the ice cream cart. "I don't know, but there's gotta be something worth celebrating right?"

Hinata only nodded as Tenten turned around. Leaning back into the shade, she thought about what Tenten had said. Maybe she really did have something to celebrate.

Pulling out her phone she flipped it open to see the message from Sasuke reappear. Taking one deep breath, she clicked reply and moved her fingers smoothly over the buttons, finishing the message just before Tenten came back.

xoxo

Obsidian eyes stared listlessly up at the white ceiling, dulling counting the number of stars. Sasuke had loved them when he was little. He had always been fascinated by them. Numerous of the glow in the dark stickers still littered his bedroom ceiling.

Rolling over, he slowly sat up, running a hand through his tangled hair. Naruto sat restlessly at the end of the bed. He had arrived at the Uchiha's house early that morning, a good four hours before the teen had even thought about getting up. And the blonde hadn't stopped talking since he arrived, much to Sasuke's dismay.

"Ah. So you're finally going to get up. It's about time. Didn't you notice me come in?" Naruto pouted, his bright eyes settling on the boy for only a moment.

"Guess not." Sasuke answered, grabbing a pair of jeans. Walking over to the computer he lazily fell into the leather chair, waiting for the monitor to turn on.

Naruto fell silent as he just sat there, watching the young Uchiha. Naruto had always been like that. Ever since they became friends in the second grade Naruto would always come over to his house on the weekends. He would just sit and wait for Sasuke to say something. Which no matter how often he reminded himself not to, he always did.

"Why are you here Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sounding a bit ticked off. That was what he always said, or at least something like that. And even though Naruto never actually told him why he was there, Sasuke knew why.

Naruto would come over to Sasuke's house whenever his parents were home for the day. Now, the Uzumaki's aren't bad parents. They would never lay a finger on their son. If they did, the press would be on them in seconds. And everyone knows that people like the Uzumaki's can't handle bad press.

No, the Uzumaki's aren't bad people. They're just the kind of people who like to make public donations and hide scandals. And their favorite scandals to hide are the latest activities of their only son, Naruto. Drunken parties and nights at motels had to be erased and press conferences and appearances had to be made.

So, no, it's not a bad life. It's just one that the blonde tried very hard to avoid getting caught up in. As he says, 'the only thing more dramatic than high school, is the home life of rich business men.'

Sasuke could relate to Naruto's feelings. His parents weren't exactly thrilled with his attitude toward things like school or authority either. But at least he had an older brother to take some of the pressure off.

"Actually, I need to talk to you." Naruto started, leaning against the desk. "It's about Hinata." Sasuke didn't give any sign that he was listening, but Naruto continued anyways. "I think I kind of messed things up. And I need you to help me fix it."

Coal black eyes slipped off the screen for a second to observe his friend. "Why? What happened on your date?" Naruto didn't seem to pick up on the cold edge his voice held.

"See, that's what's wrong. I actually ended up not going." Naruto started, scratching his cheek in a nervous manner. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. "You see, I was going to go, but Sakura showed up." At this a sly smirk slid onto his fox like face. "You should have seen her, damn she was looking hott. And just so… fuckable." A thin tongue ran over his lips as he recalled the events of the day before.

"I thought you were over whores like her." Sasuke remarked, wrinkling his nose at the idea of seeing a naked Sakura.

"Yeah, I know. But, you don't understand Sasuke. I NEEDED it. I had forgotten what it was like to go that long without sex." Naruto defended. "I went six days without being laid Sasuke! Six!" He yelled, his face serious. He didn't seem to notice how idiotic he sounded.

"You have issues." Naruto seemed a little offended hearing that. Deciding to ignore it, he went back to his previous topic.

"So, I ended up not showing. I called her, she seemed fine with it." Naruto spoke as he played with a box of paperclips sitting on the desk. "But when I tried to call her later, she didn't answer." Sasuke reached over and grabbed the box from his hands, not looking away from the computer screen. "I think she's mad at me. Normally if a girl's mad at me, I just sleep with her." Naruto trialed off, peeling the yellow and green sticky notes off the pad and letting them drop to the floor.

"Somehow, I doubt that would be a good idea." Sasuke snapped, his grip on the mouse tightening as he snatched the paper from the blonde.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Which is why I need you to put in a good word for me." Naruto smiled as he hit Sasuke's back in an appreciative manner.

Sasuke was going to respond when he felt his cell phone vibrating. Reaching into his pocket he flipped it open, allowing a small smile to grace his pale face. The message was from Hinata, 'Hey. How are you?'

Sasuke typed in his reply as Naruto rambled on about his plan to get Hinata to like him again. Rereading his message, 'fine. Naruto's being a little dick, but I'm use to it. You?', he pressed send.

He didn't even bother to act like he was paying attention to the blonde as he coolly waited for her reply. 'I'm good. My friend Tenten is back in town, so we're hanging out today. She's shocked that I got detention.'

'That's cool. But it is shocking. You are little miss perfect after all.' Sasuke was mildly shocked by his own behavior. Normally if a girl text him, he would either ignore it or tell her to fuck off. It seemed to him that Hinata was the only girl he could stand actually talking to. And just that was enough to confuse the normally stoic boy.

'I am not. I'm just…well mannered. Unlike SOME people.' He smiled at how bold she was being. It was unlike her, but he liked it. He couldn't help but think it was cute.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sasuke's head snapped to his right, seeing Naruto only a few inches away. Blue eyes backed away as he saw he finally had his friends attention. "Who are you talking to? You're clinging to that thing like it's your life." Naruto shifted to see the screen, but Sasuke quickly sent his message while rolling his chair further away from the boy.

"My brother. He needed to know something." He lied easily. That was another one of his skills. Lies came easy to him. Naruto raised an eyebrow but shrugged it away, buying the lie.

"Well, like I was saying. I just need you to tell her something that will make her trust me. She's gullible so you can tell her practically anything." He laughed, earning a small scowl from Sasuke. "But I like that about her. It'll make things a lot easier when I dump her."

"Don't be such a dickweed, Naruto. She's nice, not stupid." Naruto was shocked by the outburst. Sasuke had always been cynical and had no problem insulting him, but never over a girl. The stoic Uchiha never showed interest in any girls Naruto pursued. He never even showed interest in girls he, himself, pursued.

"What crawled up your ass?" Naruto scoffed, folding his arms against his chest.

Sighing, Sasuke sank into his chair. "All I'm saying is that you need to be careful with her. She's, well, she's delicate." He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as he thought back to the shy and quiet girl he had met that day in detention. He also remembered the way her face softened and her smile grew when she spoke of the blonde idiot. Running a hand through his thick black hair, he made eye contact with the Uzumaki before speaking. "Just don't hurt her for the fun of it. If you're going to start a relationship with her, at least try and act like a real boyfriend."

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that little emo Sasuke would actually care about my next victim. But, fine, since it means _so_ much to you, I'll try my hardest not to completely destroy her." He gave his signature grin before pulling out his phone, saying he was getting a call.

Naruto walked out of the room, talking absently with the girl on the other line. He couldn't remember her name, but that didn't matter. He never bothered to learn their names. Not taking the time to say goodbye, he hastily hung up.

Leaning against the doorframe, his bright blue eyes peered through the crack in the door to see Sasuke. Once again his phone was out, and that same smile as before slid its way onto his face.

Naruto had known Sasuke long enough to know what that look meant. He had only seen it on his friends placid face a few times, but he knew. He also had a pretty good idea of who that look was meant for.

xoxo

The sky was darkening as they walked down the streets, back in the direction of Hinata's house. Hinata and Tenten had spent the entire day talking and walking aimlessly in the park.

She had told her friend everything that happened, and had been questioned on things she was too embarrassed to answer. Now as they winded their way through the residential streets, both girls walked quietly, absorbing all that had happened.

Tenten watched as her friend took out her purple phone again. She had been doing that all day, but when she asked who it was all she got was a blush and a muffled response of 'my sister'.

A sly grin came to the Chinese girls face seeing her friends light blush. She had a pretty good idea of who she was really talking to, and it definitely wasn't her sister.

"Ne, Hinata." The pale eyed girl looked to her, offering a smile. She was always so hopeful and innocent, she couldn't just come out and tell her to forget about Naruto. No, instead she would just stay beside her and hopefully push her in the direction of the Uchiha. "Umm…I just remembered, I've got to get home. Can you walk the rest of the way by yourself?"

"S-sure Tenten." She answered, giving an encouraging smile. "I'll make s-sure and tell Neji you said hi."

"No. You make sure and tell that jerk to meet me tomorrow before school. I've got something to talk to him about." Tenten scowled, earning a giggle from the Hyuuga. "Oh, and Hinata. Good luck."

A red hue rushed to her face before a shy smile emerged. "Thank you." Both girls waved goodbye and headed in their separate directions.

Lavender eyes looked down to the phone in her hands as she paused on the street. 'Thank you, for last night.' Was typed out and ready to be sent. Clicking the button before she could talk herself out of it, she hurried down the street.

Sitting on her porch she waited for the quick reply. 'You're welcome. It was fun.' Tapping her foot nervously against the neatly painted wooden steps, she hesitated before sending her response. 'Yeah, it was. We should do it again sometime.' She waited, sitting on the smooth wooden deck, but no response came.

Ducking her head she made her way inside, ignoring Neji calling for her as she walked up the stairs. She pulled off her clothes to change for the night when a loud ringing startled her. Scrambling through the pile of clothes she managed to find her phone. Pulling a shirt over her head she answered on the last ring. "H-hello?"

"Hey, Hinata. It's Naruto." Hinata was surprised to hear it was him. She thought it would be Sasuke. Taking her silence as permission to speak he continued with why he had called. "Listen. I know you're probably really mad at me for ditching you and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Sakura can be such a pain sometimes. We had planned to meet today to work on the project but apparently she had some family thing she had to go to today so she just showed up yesterday. I tried to get her to leave, but we really did need to get it done. I hope you're not too mad." He sounded apologetic. In fact, he sounded so genuine that Hinata couldn't help but forgive him.

"I-I'm not m-mad." She squeaked, that butterfly feeling returning to her stomach.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that." She could practically feel his smile, and he could practically feel her melting right into his hands. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yeah. Tomorrow." She kept the phone pressed to her ear long after he had hung up. The subtle beeping keeping her nerves in check as she fell down onto her bed. Curling up, she let herself fall asleep, allowing her mind to believe that he really was sorry and that everything would work out.

xoxo

Black eyes stared through the dark up at the ceiling, watching as the stars shone softly. Naruto had just left, giving him the chance to call her. But just as he finished typing in her number, that's when he heard it.

Naruto's voice from the other side of the door, as he spoke to Hinata. He listened silently, unmoving, as Naruto wove his way back into her heart. He heard him say goodbye and he heard him walk away. He could feel his phone as it vibrated in his hand, announcing a new message, but he didn't want to read it.

It was either from Naruto or Hinata. Either way, as he lay there on his bed, he didn't want to know. He knew what it would say. He knew what would happen. He knew that his feelings for her were growing. He knew that he was falling for her. And he knew there was nothing he could do to stop liking her, no matter how much he knew it wouldn't work out.

* * *

AN: And that, is the end of the chapter. Not as good as my others, I know. But it was a rush job and my beta was busy with AP Euro...so sad...But, I hope it was worth reading. The next installement of insanity's consciousness should be coming out soon. The earliest will probably be next sunday (a week from today) but it should definitely be out by the friday after that. So...till then. Don't forget to review.

PS. In the last chapter I told you guys to look at my profile and I got a lot of hits. that made me really freakin happy! you have no idea! people even messaged me about it! So, just as a reminder, if I haven't updated in over two or three weeks, check my profile for explination. Or if you just want to know what random shit I think about, read my rants and whatnot. I promise they actually have a point. Love you all! Bye bey!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Ok, first off, sorry for not updating sooner. I have no excuse except everything I wrote was crap. Second, I totally screwed up the last chapter. Seriously, I did! When I wrote it I completely forgot that Sasuke wasn't supposed to aknowledge that he liked her...so now I'm having to skip like three chapters. SO...yeah. The story is developing faster than I'd have liked it to. Sorry.

Also, in response to a few reviews. I'm so glad you all love Hanabi, Neji, and Tenten. Yes I know that Neji is a protective freak, but I think that side of him is so...amusing. Tenten is probably my favorite character to write so I'm glad you think she's awesome.

Sasuke and Hinata are both Seventeen (11th grade). Neji and Tenten are a year older.

I've noticed that a few of you don't quite understand Sasuke's and Naruto's family positions. Both of their families are alive, so yeah. It wouldn't work for their personalities (in my opinion) if they were both orphans. So now instead of having the alone and sad thing going for them, they've got the mild rich boy syndrome. You know, the one were they're more cocky and angry at their parents. They act like they have no problems when really they have a lot at home...that kind...and that's the best I can explain it without going into major details...

Enjoy.

* * *

Monday. Monday had never been Hinata's favorite day of the week. Teachers were bitchy, school work was lame, and no matter how many persuasive essays you sent to the TV companies, they refused to play any decent shows.

And yet, sitting anxiously in her fifth period class, the blue haired girl managed to find another reason to direct her hatred to the fateful day. The damn bell never seemed to ring.

She needed to find Tenten. She managed to see her that morning, but only for a second before Neji dragged her away to their class. A smile came to her face thinking about the two. They were so cute together, not that they'd ever admit it.

Lavender eyes wandered around the room, not looking at anything in particular. This class was dragging on for forever and as much of a teacher's pet, goody two shoes she is, she wanted to get the hell out.

As soon as the bell rang she was one of the first out of the classroom. She wove her way through the thick crowds of the hallways intent on finding her brown haired friend. But, her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted a certain dark haired Uchiha pushing through a door to her left.

Turning to follow the boy, she pale eyed girl didn't notice as Tenten came down the hall, her own brown eyes scanning for the Hyuuga heiress.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder hearing the door open and close behind him. Seeing Hinata he only gave her a blank look that made her nervous.

"H-hello, Uchiha-san. H-have you seen N-naruto?" She asked, gripping her bag nervously. She didn't know quite why she was nervous. All she knew was that the butterflies in her stomach seemed to go crazy every time those cool obsidian orbs gazed at her.

Sasuke paused for a moment as he gazed out the window to the courtyard below. His dark eyes settled on his blonde friend who was shamelessly hitting on the girls that flocked to him. "Nope." He lied, glancing back at her.

"Oh…" Silence reigned over the empty classroom as they both stood there, Hinata staring at the ground and Sasuke staring at her.

The girl glanced up hearing a sigh from the other. Sitting on top of a desk he motioned for her to sit on the one across from him. She quickly complied, her gaze still fixed on the cold tile flooring.

"So, I hear you and the Dobe have made up?" She couldn't see his face, but she already knew what expression he would have. She knew he most likely had one eyebrow up as he gave her that all knowing look he was so famous for.

Glancing up she confirmed her suspicions. "Y-yeah. Kind of. He c-called me last night and explained e-everything." She answered.

Once again they didn't speak, but Hinata found herself mesmerized as her eyes lingered on the Uchiha. She had always known that Sasuke was handsome. That was common knowledge in this school, even for people like her.

But as he sat before her, the sun running in broken strands over his body and his eyes trained to the window, she couldn't help but really notice how strikingly attractive he actually is. Everything about him seemed to glow as she watched him, that feeling in her stomach coming back again. Heat rushed to her face when lilac met with black as he turned back to her.

"What?" he asked, referring to why she had been staring at him.

"Oh," She looked away, as though a little surprised. "N-nothing."

Sasuke looked away again, his eyes closing. He knew he liked the Hyuuga, there was no denying that. But, she was dating Naruto. Even if he is the biggest jerk in the world, he's still his best friend. Besides, he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

"S-Sasuke?" His dark eyes shot back to her hearing that. A heavy blush crawled up her neck and covered her face when she realized what she's said. "Oh…u-umm…I'm sorry. I m-meant U-Uchiha-san…" She stammered, embarrassed.

Sasuke smirked as he stood and placed his hands on the desk she was sitting on, his body leaning over hers and their faces only a few inches apart. "What did I tell you about saying you're sorry?" He reminded, pleased as her blush deepened. "And I think I like just Sasuke better."

Hinata's face felt like it was on fire. She could feel Sasuke's body heat and his warm breath as he continued to hover over her, his lithe fingers playing with her long hair.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her body shook as her heart beat quickened. She just wanted to be closer to the Uchiha. She wanted to trace her fingers across the smooth skin of his jaw.

Never before had Hinata had such a strong need to just be close to someone. And the thought scared her a little.

"Umm…U-Uchiha-san. You're a little c-close." She managed, her voice sounding a little too panicked and breathy. Sasuke moved back a little, giving her a comfortable distance as he looked into her face.

"Just call me Sasuke, ok?" He asked, a soft expression on his face. Hinata nodded numbly, not really knowing how to read his expression. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't known for being kind. And although she had personally witnessed his kindness, she had never seen him look this caring.

"Good. Now what were you going to ask me?" He questioned, leaning back onto his own desk. Hinata shifted on her desk, missing his warmth.

Sasuke observed her as her eyes fell down and she pushed her fingers together nervously. "Th-this is probably going to be awkward for you since h-he is your b-best friend," She started, getting more and more uncomfortable as she spoke. "But…d-do you think it was st-stupid of me to accept his apology?"

Hinata was right. That was an awkward question. Of course Sasuke wanted to tell her that yes, it was stupid and that she should just forget about him. He wanted to just tell her all about Naruto and how much of an ass he is. But looking into her lavender orbs Sasuke knew he couldn't.

She wasn't looking for the truth, she just wanted reassurance. She wanted him to tell her and she was right and that everything would work out. Sighing he stood and walked over to her.

Hooking his fingers under her chin he tilted her head so their eyes met. "No, it wasn't stupid." He reasoned, moving his hand from her chin to her cheek. "I just don't think he deserves you."

Hinata's eyes widened as he spoke, her heart beat increasing. The loud pounding in her chest distracting her from seeing the door open revealing the friend she had been looking for earlier.

Sasuke however, noticed and extracted his hand, the tips of his fingers running across the sensitive skin of her neck. Smirking he turned to the door. "See you later, Hinata."

Tenten watched silently as Sasuke left, closing the door behind him. Her brown eyes turned to the still frozen Hyuuga clutching the edge of the desk as she tried to control her blush.

Tenten couldn't help but smile at her flustered friend. "Well, well. Looks like Hinata's getting some tonight." She teased.

"Tenten! St-stop that." Hinata complained as her blush only increased.

"You know Hinata. I always knew you were kinky deep, deep down. I mean, you're always so quiet there's got to be some seriously dirty stuff going on in that mind of yours." Tenten crossed the room to her friend, giving her a disapproving look. "But in a classroom? And in the middle of the day no less? What would Neji say?"

"N-nothing happened. We were just…we were just talking." She defended, giving her friend a pout. "But please don't tell Neji-nii. He'll kill me."

"Oh relax Hinata, of course I won't tell. That guy is way too uptight. He'd probably make you take a pregnancy test if a guy so much as got your shirt off." She laughed.

"Tenten!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he walked down the hallway, his hands shoved in his pockets. He had thought he would have to give up on the girl. But after seeing her reaction to him during lunch, he realized there was no way in hell he was doing that.

xoxo

Detention that day was rather tedious. Asuma told them that they all had to actually do work today, which was promptly ignored by everyone accept Hinata who finished it all in ten minutes.

She had tried to start a conversation with Sasuke but every time they made eye contact that fluttery feeling came back, making her nervous as hell. She didn't know why she was feeling like that. She figured she was probably just getting sick.

Detention let out and the two walked out together. Sasuke shot a glance at the teen beside him, thin fingers running smoothly through his cobalt hair as he quickened his pace, adding more distance to his stride.

He thought back to earlier, during lunch. Hinata's response to their close proximity had intrigued him. And when the Uchiha was intrigued, he did anything to make his enjoyment last longer.

Sasuke took several long steps past the girl, smirking at her crestfallen face; she must have thought he was going to leave. Turning in a half circle, the Uchiha faced Hinata, laughing to himself at her surprised expression as he continued walking.

"What, never seen someone walk backwards before?" He questioned. Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow, peering intently at the violet eyed teen.

Hinata pressed her fingers together, a blush crawling up the back of her neck as a light smile tugged its way to her lips.

"Ano…Sa-Sasuke. I have. Just never…you." Hinata focused her eyes downward, seemingly fascinated with the darkly colored asphalt. She had never really seen this side of the normally stoic boy. It brought back those feelings she remembered so vividly from earlier.

The blush made its way steadily to her face, tinting Hinata's rosy hue. Quite amused at her flustered appearance, Sasuke shifted to Hinata's side once more, running a finger down the side of the girls face.

Hinata squirmed at the contact, that now familiar sensation in her stomach increasing. Her blush deepened as an extremely bemused expression settled on Sasuke's face.

"You had something on your face. It looked pretty bad." Laughing lightly, Sasuke rested his onyx eyes on the blue haired girl as her face turned an interesting shade of red. "So, I'm assuming you need a ride again?" Hinata opened her mouth, but didn't get the chance to answer.

"Hinata! Hinata-chan!" Sasuke twitched visibly seeing the bright eyed blonde coming closer.

"Naruto." Sasuke acknowledged, his tone not very welcoming.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. You won't mind if I take her right?" He asked, moving closer to  
Hinata. "She is my girlfriend after all." She felt his arm snake around her waist  
and pull her closer.

She blushed hearing him say she was his girlfriend. The moment she had been waiting for, for years had finally come. But she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. She must really be getting sick.

Sasuke had known Naruto long enough to be able to read him. He had come here for  
a reason. He felt threatened, and that made the proud Uchiha smirk in content.  
"How considerate of you to come and get her. Making up for lost times I see."  
Sasuke scoffed.

"Someone jealous?" Naruto threw Sasuke a toothy grin, his face radiating an emotion that took Sasuke a moment to track; smugness.

"Not in the least." Sasuke shot the blue haired girl a glance before continuing. "I just find it amazing that you were actually working on your project the other day. It's not very like you."

Naruto drew Hinata closer, tightening his hold into a vice grip around the girl's waist.

"Well, my dad said if I wanted a girlfriend then I'd have to bring my grades up." He turned his blue eyes to the uncomfortable girl. "I did it all for you, ya know…" Naruto simpered, lips turned upward into a smile as Sasuke glared at him. Scoffing, the raven haired teen turned away.

"Play nice Naruto…" He seethed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry – I always do."

Sasuke took several long strides towards his car as he watched Naruto, his arm still wrapped tightly around Hinata, turn in the opposite direction. This was going to be interesting all right. He had never truly fought with Naruto, but he had a good feeling that he would very soon.

* * *

AN:I hope that was worth the wait. As you can see, yes Hinata is starting to like Sasuke, and no, she isn't acknowledging it...at least not yet. But! The fight for the Hyuuga heiress is on! I wonder who will win! Not really since I'm the author and this story is in the sasuhina section...but w.e...till next time. Dont forget to review!

PS: I'd like to publicly thank my beta Brightimpression for helping me through this chapter. I wouldn't have been able to post now f not for her. Love ya!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey. Sorry it took so long to update. but this chapter was, for some odd reason, extremely hard to write. Now, I'd like to say a quick thank you to all of you that reviewed. Seriously people, you all rock and are the main reason I update this story. Also, quick shout out to brightimpression who (as I've mentioned before) is my loyal beta. She helped me through this chapter a lot! before she got to it, it was very...unorganized. Also, I'd like to apologize for bugging her so much...sorry.

**READ THIS: **This chapter, is set in Hinata's POV but third person. Basicly it's how she sees everything progressing. Don't think that everything is settling down and everyone's happy. There's a lot going on behind the scenes that Hinata isn't noticing and therefore is not included in this chapter.

Also, I'd like to say a quick 'thank god'. I said earlier that this story was probably cut down by at least three chapters due to my mistake, but I've fixed it now. So,...yay!

* * *

Hinata watched as the sun slowly rose in the sky. She hadn't been able to sleep hardly at all the night before. Her mind kept bouncing between the two newest additions to her life; Sasuke and Naruto.

It was Monday, exactly a week since Naruto had declared her his girlfriend. She felt herself smile. Being with him was what she had always wanted, and now it was like her dreams were coming true.

Sighing, she pulled back her comforter and slid out of bed. Getting dressed she ran downstairs just in time to see Neji coming around the corner. She paused as their eyes met.

Gulping, she let out a flustered good morning before quickly walking past him.

Neji had been nothing short of furious when he had found out about her and Naruto. He said it had been bad enough when she was with the Uchiha, and that Naruto was even worse.

He had said some other things about Naruto that Hinata was shocked to hear, but dismissed it as Neji just being angry. Besides, Neji had never liked Naruto. Ever since grade school the Hyuuga boy had had an innate dislike for the blonde. He had never liked the idea of his cousin having a crush on him. Going out with him was even worse.

Neji just wanted to protect her, and while that made her happy, it could definitely be a pain sometimes. Not to mention, it had taken a lot of begging and pleading to get him to promise not to tell her father about her new boyfriend.

As far as Hinata knew, the elder Hyuuga was good for his word. He had never given the girl a reason to ever doubt him, although he certainly was good at threatening to do so. But Hinata knew that it was all show, and for that she loved her nii-san dearly.

He was truly the overprotective brother she never had, and even though he was rather unemotional at times, the heiress knew that he sincerely wanted to help her. And even though his warnings about Naruto were starting to get on her nerves, she knew that her relative would soon come to accept their relationship. If she and Naruto loved each other, everything would work out. At least, she hoped they would.

Pushing away this hint of doubt, Hinata strode down the stairs, intent on reaching the kitchen. She hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day, and the violet eyed girl was starving.

Walking into the kitchen she noticed her sister sitting at the counter. "Good morning, dearest sister of mine." Hanabi beamed, blinking her lashes at Hinata.

"G-good morning Hanabi." Hinata greeted, turning her back to the girl as she looked in the fridge.

Hanabi hadn't had the reaction Hinata had expected. She had thought her younger sister would be proud of her for getting her first boyfriend. But Hinata could only describe her reaction as, disappointed.

She had thought Hanabi would congratulate her and say something blush worthy, but she only gave her a fixed look before announcing that she didn't approve. Apparently she thought that Sasuke was much hotter and a better suitor for her lovely older sister.

So, for the past week she had been kissing up and subtly, or at least what she thought was subtly, suggesting Hinata switch boyfriends.

"So…Hinata." Hanabi voiced, playing with her food. "How are thing between you and the boyfriend?"

"They're good." She answered, trying to keep her voice down while listening for her father who would be coming down stairs any second.

"Anything new? Any fights or other various happenings you've forgotten to mention?" Hinata sighed.

"No, Hanabi. No fight. No nothing. We're the same as before." She assured. Hanabi seemed unconvinced.

"Right." Hanabi got up and placed her dish in the sink. "Just remember, if anything does happen, I'm here for you. I may be young, but I can give some really good advice."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Hinata asked, sarcasm clear in her tone. That was something she had learned from Sasuke, sarcasm. It seemed like the more she hung out with him, the more sarcastic and blunt she became. But she liked the change; it made her feel like she could finally speak her mind.

"Well," Hanabi began, backing her way towards the door. "Like if that Naruto guy ever does something to hurt you, I'd totally tell you to forget about his sorry ass and immediately dump him for the Uchiha."

Hinata would have said something, but the young girl was already gone. Hanabi knew how to push her sister's buttons, and the ones labeled Naruto and Sasuke were definitely the ones that got the biggest reaction from the normally placid girl.

She didn't even know why Hanabi was so against Naruto and all for Sasuke. As far as she knew, Hanabi had never met either of them. But, then again, Hanabi had always been like that; ever since she was little. She'd pick a side and stick with it to the end, even if she had no idea who she was rooting for.

Eating her toast she walked out into the hall just as her father came into the room. "Ready to go, Hinata?" She nodded, following him out to the car.

She listened absently as her father droned on about different things. She replied when needed but otherwise kept her mouth shut.

Hiashi still didn't know about her detention, Sasuke, Naruto, or the F she got on her last French test because she ditched to spend time with her boyfriend. And she wanted to keep it that way. At least, for now.

Hiashi wasn't exactly the easiest person in the world to talk to; especially on those types of things.

He seemed to take every 'failure' on Hinata's part quite personally, and as a result became more determined that his daughter work even harder. Like she wasn't working hard enough already...

A shred of guilt ran through Hinata's head as she thought of how she had truly deserved that F, although she was far from proud about it. She would have to take more time at night to catch up on what she'd missed in class. It was all worth it, wasn't it?

With a resolute smile tucked into her face, the blue haired teenager turned towards her father, offering him a meek grin

They pulled up to the school and she gave him a small, guilty, smile as she got out. She wanted to tell him about Naruto, she really did. She just figured it was best to wait until the right moment. After all, Hinata is a good girl. She'd tell him. Eventually.

"Now remember Hinata, stay away from those boys. They're a bad influence and I don't want you hanging around with them. You can do better." She nodded and watched him drive off, relief flowing over her. Those morning drives were the worst. She felt horrible lying to him.

Walking up the stone path she ducked her head to avoid the stares she was receiving from the people around her. News of her and Naruto had spread over the last week. Most girls were upset with her while most guys were finally noticing her.

But all the attention made the Hyuuga uncomfortable. Biting on her lower lip, she shifted and continued her fast pace up the school steps. Walking steadily to her locker she pulled the metal door open and sorted through her things.

Feeling arms wrap around her waist she gasped. She twisted to see who it was and came face to face with her blue eyed boyfriend. "Hey Hinata. How's my girlfriend?"

Hinata smiled at him and answered, asking in return how he was. His arms dropped from her waist as he told her about his morning and she only listened half heartedly. Instead her mind wandered to what had happened in the past week they've been together.

She had finally had her first real date with Naruto. They had had last Wednesday off due to a teacher convention and he took her to the pier where they had lunch and walked along the ocean. It seemed perfect, and completely made up for their last date.

They talked for hours and just got to know each other. She had been amazed to realize that after all those years of yearning for the boy; she had never actually gotten to know him.

It seemed like the more time they spent together, and the more she got to know him, the more the image she had of him before melted away. He was still loud and energetic, but he was also, as she had come to learn, a little bit of a pervert.

On one of their more recent dates, Hinata had noticed that the blonde's eyes had a tendency to... wander.

When they had gone to the beach, Naruto had insisted that they both wear their bathing suits, and although Hinata was much more comfortable in her baggy clothes, she complied. Despite this, the indigo haired teen had kept a towel wrapped firmly around her body the entire time.

And little by little, her date's gaze had gradually drifted from her face, to, well, other regions. Just thinking about it made a solid flush rise onto her pale face.

But he could also be sweet. He was always complimenting her and holding her hand. He really respected her, and that was something Hinata liked about him.

Of course, Naruto wasn't the only one who had changed in their relationship. Hinata didn't stutter nearly as much, and her confidence, while still small, had definitely gone up.

So, if asked, she would say that, yes, she was happy with Naruto. And it was true. She was happy.

But, there was still one thing that confused her.

Her eyes wandered over Naruto's shoulder to see Sasuke walking toward them. Her stomach did its usual flip seeing him, causing a shudder to run up her spine.

Yes, it was true; Uchiha Sasuke confused her. He had become on of her best friends over the past week; she could talk to him about anything and everything. Granted, their conversations weren't very energetic considering her tendency to be soft spoken, and his apparent need to give exceedingly short answers.

But still, he was there when she needed him and was always willing to listen. She couldn't help but smile whenever she was around him.

Feeling that familiar smile grace her lips, Hinata waved him over, increasing that feeling in her stomach. Placing a hand over her jittery stomach, her brow knitted together for a moment as she wondered if it was possible that she was still sick.

She had been feeling like this for the past week and the symptoms came and went through out the day. Shrugging, she ignored it.

"Good morning S-Sasuke." She greeted. He only answered with a short nod and a distinct grunt.

Another one of Sasuke's friends, Shikamaru, came up behind them, talking to the stoic boy about something Hinata couldn't hear. Naruto was busy trying to open his lock so she took the time to observe the dark haired Uchiha.

He hadn't changed much since she had first met him. He was still quiet and brooding, but she liked to believe that he was a little more open with her. The only real change she had noticed was between him and Naruto.

Ever since that night a week ago, they hadn't been on very good terms. Neither spoke more than three words to the other, and they always seemed tense.

Naruto became more possessive of her whenever his best friend was around and Sasuke never seemed to lessen the glare he held over the blonde. It was almost like they were competing for something. But, what, the Hyuuga didn't know.

The bell rang and they all parted their ways, Naruto reluctantly going down the opposite hall as her, and Sasuke giving her a final glance before disappearing around the corner.

Hinata walked into her classroom and took her usual seat beside Ino. She and the blonde had gotten to know each other better over the last week. She discovered that they had a lot in common and Hinata could see them being good friends in the future.

"Hey, Hinata. How's your bf?" Hinata smiled a she fell into her chair. Ino was always interested in her relationship with Naruto. It wasn't because she was interested in Naruto, but rather because she liked to talk about it in front of Sakura; who just so happened to be sitting behind them.

"Same as u-usual, Ino." She assured. Her eyes traveled behind them to see Sakura staring out the window in obvious boredom.

She didn't enjoy taunting Sakura as Ino did. When Sakura had heard about Hinata and Naruto being together, she had actually been really nice about it. Hinata just hoped they could be friends in the near future. She didn't like having enemies.

xoxo

Hinata hastily grabbed her things as the lunch bell rang. She had wanted to talk to Tenten all day, and now she finally could. Rushing down the halls she thought back on her best friend's reaction to her announcement a week ago.

Tenten had been the first one she told. Granted, she had waited until the next day at school to share her news, but she was still the first.

Tenten seemed pleased to hear it, but out of all the people who knew, she was the only one who asked her the one thing she had forgotten to ask herself.

-

"Do you want to go out with him?" Tenten asked, sitting across from her friend. Hinata had been all smiles when she told her about the latest revelation in her love life, but Tenten wasn't sure.

Hinata would never admit it, but she was just like Hanabi when it came to picking sides. Once she had one, she stuck to it.

"O-of course I do." Hinata answered, her smile faltering. "Why w-wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," The brown eyed girl shifted, not sure how to convey what she was thinking. "A lot of things have changed lately. I just want you to be absolutely sure this is what you want." She watched her friend apprehensively as her face showed self-doubt.

"I-I'm sure. It's what I've always wanted." Was Hinata's small reply.

-

When Hinata had said that, to be honest, she wasn't sure. In the pit of her stomach there was always this feeling telling her things weren't quite right. But, she loved Naruto. She had always loved him. Nothing could change that, right?

Lunch was spent with endless girl talk as the two old friends bantered back and forth. Hinata had missed this these last few days. She hadn't neglected Tenten, but both were busy with their own lives.

She was sad when the bell rang and they split up again. Having a best friend who was a year older, definitely had its down sides. They never had a class together and their schedules clashed.

xoxo

Hinata stood as the last bell rang. The people around her rushed out of the classroom, eager to see their friends and get to their after school clubs.

But Hinata, yet again, had detention. Her sentence had ended last Wednesday, but she earned another one on Thursday when she took an extra long lunch with Naruto.

But she didn't mind so much anymore. In fact, she was beginning to enjoy detention. It was her only real time alone with Sasuke, and she cherished that.

Although, that's not saying she had turned bad. No, the idea of going without Sasuke scared the small girl. But, she knew he'd be there. He was always there.

Walking around the back of the building she paused seeing a familiar figure standing over by the trees. His tall, lean figure clashed with the subtle green colors, focusing the eye on him.

Sasuke leaned heavily against the wooden trunk as he brought the lit cigarette up to his lips. Thick smoke curled out of his mouth as he exhaled, his eyes closed. Hinata watched him repeat this process until the nicotine filled paper was completely burnt away.

She had been seeing him do this a lot in the past week. She had known he had smoked before. When she asked, he said it wasn't an addiction, but rather something he did when he was bored. Nothing to worry about.

But it didn't seem like that anymore. She didn't feel it was her business to ask, so she decided he was just stressed. He did look stressed. His muscles were tight and his breathing was shallow. She guessed it had something to do with his fight with Naruto, but she wasn't sure.

Detention was how it usually was. Asuma demanded silence but left ten minutes in, letting the kids rule the class. He didn't seem to be taking Hinata into mind anymore. But that was fine with her. She felt a little guilty for forcing him to stay just for her.

Hinata felt herself blush when Sasuke's arm brushed hers when he shifted. He didn't seem to notice however since his eyes never left the book he was reading.

That was another habit he had taken up in the last week. It seemed like almost every time they were alone together he had a book shoved in his face.

He wasn't avoiding her of course. If she wanted to talk he'd silently lower the book without protest. But just it being there in the first place made her apprehensive. It was like a barrier of some kind and she wasn't sure what it meant.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Hinata's eyes connected with his as he turned to face her, his expression blank.

"Umm…I d-don't think so, why?" She asked, blushing like crazy from being under his view. She felt stupid for blushing like that. There was nothing to blush about. They were just talking.

"It's a three day weekend. My parents said I could use our summer cabin if I wanted." Her blush doubled hearing him propose they stay in a cabin alone for a weekend. Her heart beat quickened just thinking about it. "I already invited Shikamaru. You could bring Tenten if you wanted."

Hinata mentally yelled at herself. Of course he wasn't suggesting they have a romantic weekend together. Besides, she had Naruto. She shouldn't want a romantic weekend with another guy.

"W-well. Actually, I'll probably be doing something with N-Naruto." She squeaked, pushing her fingers together nervously.

"Of course you would." Sasuke didn't say anything after that. Hinata understood, he was still mad at Naruto. She had tried to ask him why they were fighting, but he just got angry and clammed up. Whatever happened must have been bad.

Detention ended sooner than she expected as the small group of students filed out of the small classroom. Hinata walked with Sasuke who had his hands shoved in his pockets; most likely fingering the pack of cigarettes she knew he had.

"Sorry for earlier." He said, still looking ahead. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. It's just that…I'm still kind of fighting with Naruto, and…"

Hinata smiled at him hearing his apology. She understood. "No, I'm sorry S-Sasuke. I promise I'll hang out with you s-some other time, ok? Whatever you want to do." She assured.

The corner of his lips tilted up hearing that. She was glad he accepted her apology.

Arms encircled her waist as Naruto appeared behind her. He had come to pick her up just like he had done for the last week. Saying her goodbyes to Sasuke, they left.

"Hey, my parents are letting me borrow the yacht this weekend. Wanna go? It'll be just the two of us. I promise you a kiss if you say yes." He sung, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She giggled a little before nodding, accepting his proposal.

She really did want that kiss. That was something she had been looking forward to for a while. Her first kiss, and with Naruto no less.

They said their sweet goodbyes before she ran into her house. Walking into her room she fell onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. In her mind she silently wondered why, when taking in all the possibilities of the two trips, Sasuke's offer seemed so much more appealing than Naruto's.

* * *

AN: And that's that. Feel free to review. I've decided that how quickly I update is determined by how many of you leave a review. Annoying, I know. But I've decided to try it out. Till later, Jpanda.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: OK...it's been a REALLY long time since I updated and I sincerely apologize for that. I have no excuse except for writers block. SO, I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait. Sorry if it's not the best, it's not as good as I wanted to be, but if I decided to change it again, it would have taken even longer. And I'll WARN you now, Naruto is a bit...out of character. Even for my story...

Now! I shall thank all my wonderful reviewers! Just a reminder people, you NEVER have to apologize for giving me constructive criticism or suggestion. I like them. and they give me something to think about.

Side note: I'd like to apologize right now. And give a small warning. It appears that through out my short time as a writer, I've discovered two things I can't write. High intensity action scenes, and competitive boys...yeah. I know, not very helpful. So I apologize for my suckage.

and now, on with the story!

* * *

Embarrassment wasn't even close to what she was feeling. If anything, it could be described as pure panic.

Something that most people know and understand about Hyuuga Hinata is that she's a shy, conservative kind of girl. She's not one to show off her mind or her body. It's not unusual to see a light blush dusting her cheeks during any part of the day, or to notice her trade mark habit of pushing her fingers together when she's nervous. And, of course, it's impossible to miss that endearing stutter she has when she talks with that quiet voice of hers.

So, one would think that Tenten, who just so happens to be her best friend, would understand that forcing this shy and reluctant girl to wear a short black mini skirt and tight neon orange spaghetti strap shirt would be bad.

"Tenten, I-I think pe-people are staring." Hinata stuttered, attempting to shrink into herself.

A brown eye quickly glanced out at the crowded hallways around them. Yeah, they were all staring. "No they're not; it's just your imagination."

"You sure?" Another glance around the room, yeah, they were definitely staring.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't lie to you." Well, maybe she would, but most of the time she wouldn't even dream of it.

"Remind me again why I'm w-wearing this?"

"Because, Hina-chan, my dear, dear friend," Tenten spoke, placing a soothing hand on her friends shoulder. "by wearing this stunning outfit, you are accomplishing two of your goals."

Hinata quirked her eyebrow; clearly not understanding what the brunette was getting at. "What I mean, is that this outfit will finally make you look your age. I mean seriously girl, you've got curves!" This shout brought even more attention to the two and an even deeper blush to the Hyuuga's cheeks. "Sasuke's been bugging you about that, right?" She didn't even wait for Hinata to nod in agreement. "And this will surely get Naruto's attention. You do want that kiss right?"

"But Tenten, I told you, I'm n-not even going to see Naruto today." Hinata whispered, her head tilted down. Tenten just grabbed her wrist, hurrying her along as though she hadn't even heard her.

Tenten knew full well that Hinata wasn't going to be spending her lunch break with Naruto. That was the main reason that she chose today to dress her up like this. No Naruto means alone time with Sasuke. And alone time with Sasuke would hopefully make Hinata realize her feelings for the boy.

A smile crept onto her lips thinking about it. Yeah, she would much rather her friend date the brooding Uchiha than that bastard Uzumaki. No matter how many gooey love stories Hinata told her of the two of them, she still didn't trust him with her best friend.

"Oh, look Hinata. It's Sasuke." Tenten called over her shoulder, making a beeline in his direction. "Now, I have to go find your good for nothing cousin. Remember, have fun, be safe, and 'no' really means 'more'."

She pushed Hinata to Sasuke, who caught her with a surprised look, before heading off, pausing long enough to give him a knowing smile.

"H-Hi Sasuke." Hinata choked out, peering up at him. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He just stared. "Sasuke?"

"What are you wearing?" His voice was unusually low; like he didn't want anyone to hear what they were saying. Looking down at herself, a subtle blush crawled up her cheeks.

"Y-you don't like it?" Letting her nerves take over she found herself reverting to her habit of playing with her fingers; trying to hide her face behind her bangs at the same time. "I thought that maybe, it w-would make me look more my age."

Sasuke looked down at Hinata in confusion. One reason was because he was expecting her to spend lunch with Naruto so her literally falling into his arms was a bit of a surprise. The second reason was that although she didn't seem to notice it, she was still close enough for him to wrap his arms around her if he wanted. And of course, there was the little fact that she was wearing something he had never even thought to imagine her in. But the most confusing thing of all would have to be the fact that even though he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he felt slightly angry that she would wear something like that.

"Sasuke?" Hinata asked, placing her hand on his chest to get his attention. Snapping out of his daze Sasuke roughly grabbed her wrist. Glaring harshly ahead he quickly pushed their way through the crowd, dragging Hinata behind him.

He could see people turning to look at them, he could hear the comments they were making, and he didn't like it. Not at all.

"S-Sasuke? Where are we going?" He ignored her, his eyes flashing back and forth looking for something. Turning a corner, he stopped, pushing her harshly against the wall.

She winced when her head smacked against the hard bricks but said nothing. She was waiting for him to speak.

Sasuke didn't even know what to say. Taking off his jacket he shoved it in her direction. "Put it on."

"B-but Sasuke, why?" She honestly looked confused which just confused him even more. And when Uchiha Sasuke got confused he got frustrated. And he tended to take his frustrations out on the people around him; even if he didn't actually mean to.

"Because you're dressed like a slut! Hinata, what were you thinking coming to school like that? I can't believe your dad even let you out of the house! Are you dressing like that for Naruto? I swear to god, if that's the case I'm going to beat his ass." Sasuke paced back and forth, his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

Hinata just stared in shock. That was first time Sasuke had ever actually yelled at her. Then, her shock turned to anger. "I'm dressing like a slut? Are you kidding me? You're the one who told me to dress this way! I did this for you!" And as she said it, Hinata knew it was true. Secretly, she had only agreed to this because she wanted Sasuke to see her in a different light. She didn't want to be the little girl who he always had to save. She wanted to be more, much more.

Tears streamed down her cherub face when her thoughts finally caught up with her. Confusion, anger, sadness, and yet happiness. Those were all the feelings swirling around in her mind.

Strong arms encircled her and she opened her eyes; not realizing she had ever closed them.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I shouldn't have said that." She just buried her face into his chest. He knew that meant he was forgiven. And as quickly as the moment had started, it ended, turning awkward. Naruto was still Hinata's boyfriend, and Sasuke was still, technically, his best friend.

They stood in silence for a moment, a good two feet apart, unsure of what to say. Quietly, Sasuke picked the fallen jacket off the floor and handed to her. "But you really should put it on. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't like other guys looking at his girl." Hinata just nodded as she slipped it on, her face burning.

Both walked along the path, neither looking at anything in particular. Lunch was almost over and so was their time together.

Glancing to the side Hinata allowed her thoughts to wander over what had just happened. How she had inadvertently confessed her feelings for Sasuke. How she had cried in his arms. And how whenever she thought he wasn't looking she would quickly smell his jacket, marveling in the scent that was uniquely him. Again, she felt her face flush. Yeah, embarrassment wasn't even close to what she was feeling.

xoxo

Naruto walked down the halls of the school, his foot steps making echoing sounds as his feet smacked against the pavement. He felt confused. He had made the perfect plan, one that could never possibly fail. But now he wasn't so sure.

He had picked Hinata up that morning, trying to make her more comfortable around him so she'd easily surrender to his charm that weekend. He had planned everything ahead. How he would compliment her, what he would say, even the devilish smiles he knew made her melt. And yet, something he hadn't expected to happen, happened.

They were driving, he had complimented her, she had laughed, and then she said it; quietly, confidently, sincerely. 'I really like you Naruto. You're a good person.' He knew that what she said wasn't important. Just like her, her words were only insignificant pieces of the puzzle that made up the bigger picture.

But the way she said it, her eyes looking into his, and her voice smooth and sure; for a second, it made his heart stop. For a second, he fell for Hyuuga Hinata.

Shaking his head he turned down another hallway, his destination in sight. Opening the door he glanced inside the empty classroom. Stepping in he walked to the window and gazed out. The lawn was mostly empty, only a few students were left, all running in hopes of scrambling to class before their teachers realized they were gone.

But one in particular caught his eye. A silver haired boy was leaning lazily against a far wall, a brightly colored book covering most of his face. Hatake Kakashi. The son of his father's closest friend and one of the only people Naruto himself actually looked up to. Kakashi and Sasuke were the ones he always went to when he needed advice. And seeing how he and Sasuke still weren't speaking to each other, Kakashi was the one who he had sought out that morning.

It was Kakashi he had gone to and confessed his sudden uneasiness about Hinata. Yeah, it was true. Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's own personal Hugh Hefner, sometimes needed advice; not that he'd willingly admit it to anyone.

Sighing, he thought back on what Kakashi had told him. Nodding to himself, he made up his mind, determined to listen to his good friend, just as the door behind him swung open.

He hadn't even turned around before long, skinny arms wrapped themselves tightly around his chest and wet kisses were being applied to his neck. He was shocked to realize how revolted he was as the thin, wiry arms unwound themselves and instead their pale, cold hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. He was even more shocked when the kisses now running along his jaw felt more like the wet licking of a dog than the fiery and passionate sensation he was used to.

That's when he realized that Kakashi was right; things had changed. Grabbing the hands from his shirt he spun around to see the expectant face of Haruno Sakura looking back at him. Her pink hair was pulled back into a messy bun and, as always, she had applied too much mascara to her normally pink lashes.

And as he stood there, Sakura's arms once again snaking around him, he realized something. He really was tired of this, and he honestly did want it to stop. He was sick of playing these games. He was sick of trying to match faces with names and always trying to keep his story straight. He realized, that maybe, it was time for him to grow up.

"Sakura stop." He pushed her away, making her stumble back in surprise. Her lipstick was smeared and her clothes were already coming off. He blinked in confusion as he couldn't remember why he ever found her alluring. Even the green eyes that he remembered to be dazzling and bright seemed more dulled and listless.

"What's wrong baby? Did you want to go first?" She offered, beginning to strip off the rest of her clothes. He grabbed her hand, stopping her midway as she moved to unhook her bra.

"No. Listen, I need to talk to you." He kept his voice uncharacteristically low, his face serious. But Sakura was oblivious.

"Oh, I get it. You want to do a little role playing. What will it be this time? Teacher and student? Prisoner and warden? Master and slave?" She giggled at the last one, the same laugh that he would normally find inviting and sexy, but now he just thought it was high pitched and slightly nauseating.

She moved in closer, opening his shirt and kissed along his collar bone, murmuring rehearsed lines to him. He could feel her press her body against his, the skin of her stomach scratching uncomfortably against his own.

Grabbing her shoulders he pulled her away, holding her steady as he spoke. "No, Sakura, listen. I can't," He looked into her face, showing her he was serious. "I can't do this anymore." There was silence.

"What do you mean?" She asked, struggling slightly against him hold. She looked uncomfortable, and confused. Like she suddenly realized she was in the wrong place and wanted nothing more but to leave. "What are you talking about?"

"We can't do this anymore. I have a girlfriend, it's not right." And suddenly, her confusion turned to anger.

"What do you mean you have a girlfriend?" She roughly pushed his arms away, glaring deep into his sapphire eyes. "That never made a fucking difference before!"

"I know, but things have changed." For a second he thought she hadn't heard him. Or at least that's what he thought. That is until he saw her face. It was contorted into something he couldn't quite describe. Anger and sadness mixed together, but with another feeling he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"What do you mean changed? What could have possibly changed? She's still the same insignificant, quiet, weird, freak that she's always been. And you, Naruto Uzumaki, will always be the same horny jerk that you've always been. You can't change that. So don't you dare tell me things have changed!" But she was wrong, things had changed, she just wasn't aware of it yet.

"Hinata is a nice girl, and she doesn't deserve what we've been doing." He paused for a second before correcting himself. "What I've been doing."

"She doesn't deserve this? What about me! I don't deserve this! I've sat back quietly while you've walked around the school with that little whore. I was the one who came over in the middle of the night. I was the girl on the side. I was the one who you fucked every fucking night after you dropped off your precious little girlfriend!" She didn't sound like she was going to cry, and she didn't look like she was going to cry. That's why Naruto was shocked to see tears slowly streak down her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura. You're right. You don't deserve this either. That's why we have to end this now." She didn't answer. She just kept her head down, her body ridged as she tried to keep from breaking down.

"I hate you." She whispered it so quietly, for a second he thought she hadn't said anything. But the way her eyes flashed to his, so filled with hatred and remorse, he knew he had heard correctly. Nodding his head, he left. Maybe, they both had a little growing up to do.

* * *

AN: Yeah, you can see what I meant about the Naruto thing...ok. Here's the thing, now that this chapter is done. My next one will be coming soon. I've already started writing it so hopefully that'll help. BUT! I have a question for you. I have another story that I'd like to start, but it's major OOC and a little bit on the...different side. It's not ur tradition fanfic. So, if you do leave a review, just comment on whether or not you think I should post my other story. Thanks, review, and goodbye!


	10. Chapter 10

AN. OK. This is the next installment of Insanity's consciousness. I was in a rush to put this out since I'm going on vacation in a few days and everything in very hectic. Also, I apologize if it's not very good. I had typed the whole chapter last night and it was perfect but when I went to save it, my computor said there was no difference between the new chapter and the old document so nothing saved. I tried to recreate it as much as I possibly could but I don't think it's as good as it could have been.

I thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you're all happy about Naurto's little change. But, since Naruto's changing, I'm going to go ahead and change some other stuff too. So, I apologize right now if some of this is a little OOC. But, you're going to have to bare with me. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was dark and it was quiet. It was too dark and too quiet. In fact it was so dark and so quiet that Hinata couldn't get to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she wound up thinking. And thinking was definitely not at the top of her priority list. Every time she let her mind wander, no matter what subject she started on, she always wound up thinking about the two things she didn't want to think about. Sasuke and Naruto.

Hinata had never been the girl who couldn't decide what she wanted. But now she couldn't even say which boy she likes better. That alone frustrated the girl beyond her normal limits.

She had known what she wanted. Naruto had always been what she wanted. And he still is, or at least, she thinks he is.

But then there's Sasuke. He makes her feel things even Naruto can't stir inside of her. But Hinata had never been wanted by a boy before, much less two. Maybe she was just reacting to that. It could just be her teenage girl mind playing tricks on her. Or maybe that's how she really feels.

Rolling onto her back she glared up at the ceiling, willing herself to sleep. It didn't work. She hadn't expected it to.

Shaking her head to rid herself of her thoughts, she sighed in frustration. She hates being indecisive.

xoxo

Hinata's father drove her to school the next day. He droned on and on about grades and responsibility, but she wasn't listening. That probably wasn't the best thing to do, but today she really didn't care all that much.

The day passed by uneventfully. She hadn't seen Naruto or Sasuke all day which she was thankful for. She really didn't know what she would say to them. She was just too confused at the moment.

"Hey, Hinata, are you ok?" Ino asked, leaning across the aisle to talk. The worry in her ocean eyes had spilled over into her normally cheerful voice.

"Yeah." Hinata whispered back.

Ino wasn't buying it. Even in the short amount of time she had known Hinata, she knew that she was a horrible liar. Leaning back in her seat she scrutinized her friend. "Yeah, well, you don't sound like you're ok."

It was barely even a whisper but Hinata heard it. Even so she didn't dignify it with a response. What was she going to say? She didn't want to burden anyone else with her fickle mind.

Finally, the bell rang. School was over. She could finally breathe. Pushing past the door she started off down the hall.

"Hinata." She paused for a second, recognizing the voice. Then she picked up speed, pretending she hadn't heard them. "Hinata, wait!" She wove her way through the crowded hall, hoping to loose her pursuer.

She stopped when a hand grasped her shoulder. "Hinata. I really need to talk to you." She turned to see the green eyes of Sakura. She suppressed the annoyance she felt for the pink haired girl. After all, it wasn't her fault she was in a bad mood.

"Actually, I'm kind of in a hurry. Can we do this later?" Hinata asked, trying to sound nice. She suddenly remembered where she was in a hurry to get. Detention. In other words, Sasuke. Maybe talking to Sakura wouldn't be that bad of an idea.

"Ok, don't worry. It'll just take a minute." Sakura assured. Hinata nodded in approval, thankful for the distraction. Every minute she wasted here, was one less minute she had to torture herself when she was with Sasuke. "Let's go somewhere more private."

They walked to the closest room. Hinata rolled her eyes when she walked inside. Of course it was this room; the same one she had been in with Sasuke not that long ago. She couldn't say for sure but it seemed as though the world had taken up a new hobby of torturing her.

"So, Sakura, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" She was polite. Of course she was polite. Polite was her default.

"Maybe you should sit." Sakura motioned to a desk close to her. Hinata sat on it, ignoring the memories of the last time she had been on that desk. "Ok, here's the thing. Ever since you started dating Naruto, I have been too. Well, not so much _dating_ him, but I have been _with _him." She paused to emphasize that last statement.

Hinata didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She was confused. Sakura took her silence as permission to continue.

"At first I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. But after he came to me night after night, begging me to help him I couldn't say no." A single tear slid down Sakura's perfect cherub cheek. "I'm so sorry Hinata. He said you were only dating him because he was popular. He said you didn't care about him and that you were only using him. He said he had tried to leave you but you wouldn't let him; that you were blackmailing him. I didn't know what to do Hinata, I'm so sorry." She stopped to wipe the tear. "I used to believe him, but now I'm not so sure. You're a sweet girl Hinata; I can't see you doing what he says. He tricked me Hinata. He tricked us both. I am so sorry."

For the first time in a while Hinata couldn't think. No coherent thoughts could make it through the fog of confusion Sakura had just created. Sakura just continued.

"I slept with Naruto, Hinata; I've been sleeping with Naruto, ever since you started dating. I've been with him every night. Please don't be angry. I am so sorry." She looked like she was sorry. She even sounded sorry. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Hinata didn't answer her. Sakura just reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of pictures. She worked diligently on them, laying them out just right on the desk. The actions reminded Hinata of an artist at their first exhibition, trying to set up their work so it would draw every spectator's attention.

"Here, this proves it. I'm sorry it came to this, but you deserve to know the truth." Again, she looked like she was sorry. She even sounded sorry. But this time, Hinata was sure that she wasn't sorry.

Sakura ran a hand across the desk, motioning for Hinata to look. She was eager to get this over with. That much was obvious.

She didn't look. She didn't have to. She knew it was true. Maybe not every detail, but the basis of the story was true. She knew now; even if she had been denying it for years. All the lying, the scheming, the secrets; it was all exactly what Naruto had become.

She could feel the tears running down her face and dripping off her chin. But she didn't reach up to stop them. She didn't even try to hide them. She did the only thing she could do; she ran.

She ran far away. Far away from that room, far away from Sakura as she smiled down at her masterpiece, and far away from all the lies. She just ran, not even realizing that she had a destination in mind until she got there.

Swinging around a corner she kept running, ignoring the pain in her hand as it scraped against the rough texture of the wall. Her eyes looked around desperately trying to find the one person she was looking for. Rounding another corner she felt herself becoming hysterical when she couldn't see him. Her pace quickened as her feet carried her down the sidewalk.

Then she saw him, exiting his last class, his face set in his usual bored expression. Willing her legs to move faster she ran directly at him.

She smacked into his hard body sooner than she had expected, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around him. She knew they were falling, but she didn't care. She felt the soft grass beneath them but ignore it, instead choosing to bury her face into his chest.

They laid there for a minute in silence. She tightened her hold around his neck, her knuckles going white from grasping the back of his shirt. She felt relief wash over her for finding him as she pulled herself tighter against him.

She sensed it before she felt it; his hand gently touching the top of her head and then moving down her back. He always did that when she was upset, even when it was over the most trivial of things.

"Hinata." He whispered into her ear, trying not to startle her. "What's wrong?" He didn't sound worried or sympathetic. Something she was grateful for. He simply sounded interested. She loved that about him.

She pulled herself even closer to him, burying herself into the fabric of his shirt. "P-P-Please Sasuke. Please t-take m-me f-far, far away." Any normal person wouldn't have even heard her, but Sasuke merely sighed and sat up; leaning his back against a nearby tree and repositioning her so she was cradled against his chest.

It was silent again as she clung to him. She focused on listening to his steady heartbeat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Eventually she was able to calm down, her sobbing reduced to a subtle sniffling.

Feeling her relax more against him, her breathing becoming less sporadic and shaky, he moved the hand that had been caressing her hair to her chin. Grasping it lightly, he tilted her face to look at him. He met no resistance as he peered down at her. Her skin was blotchy and wet with tears and her eyes were red and swollen. He felt a surge of anger for whoever caused this and also a bit of confusion.

"Hinata. You need to tell me what happened." He spoke soothingly, trying to keep her calm. His words brought on a fresh wave of tears as her grip on him tightened. He reached up and wiped the tears with his thumb, tucking her hair behind her ear in the process.

"Naruto never liked me." Hinata's voice was cracked and hoarse from her crying. "He never w-wanted me. He was just u-using me." She waited for a response, but Sasuke didn't say anything.

Suddenly, her expression changed. It wasn't one of surprise or realization, but rather one of sudden understanding. "You knew, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

Her arms slid from his neck, falling back into place by her sides. Her body was shaking again, but this time it was a whole new emotion she was feeling. One of betrayal and anger. "How could you do that to me?" Her voice cracked with the effort. "How could you just lie to me like that?" She threw her body against his, her arms reaching out to hit any part of his body they could find.

"Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you say something! How could you just sit there and pretend like everything was normal!" She thrashed against him, too numb and hysterical to even register if she was hitting him or not.

She stopped when his arms encircled her, trapping her against his chest. She tried to push away, to break loose, but her efforts proved futile. Anger built up inside her as she tried to get him to let go, as she tried to inflict as much physical harm as she possibly could. How dare he do that. He was her best friend. He had known from the beginning. He had just been messing with her, just like Naruto. She just some plaything to them, just a toy they could dispose of later.

"You wouldn't have believed me." She stilled. She felt his arms loosen and then fall back to their previous positions. All the anger she had been throwing at Sasuke was now gone and she felt nothing but disgust for herself and guilt for what she had said. Tightening her legs around his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck she settled her face into the crook of his neck.

Her lower lip trembling, she couldn't help but cry when she felt the familiar movement of his hand caressing her head and trailing down her back. Taking in a shaky breath she pulled herself a little closer, her hands grasping his shirt and her breath running warm against his skin. "I wouldn't have believed you."

They sat like that for a while, her desperately clinging to him and him just playing with her hair. Finally, Sasuke spoke, his voice soft as he murmured into her hair. "Do you still want me to take you far, far away?"

She couldn't help but give a small smile as she nodded, burying her face deeper into his neck.

Nodding once to himself, he held her tight to his chest before he rose to his feet. She made a move to get down but stopped when she saw him shake his head. Instead she held on tighter and reclaimed her place at his neck.

She had never noticed before how good Sasuke smelled. It was like the clean, crisp air you can only find at lakes or mountains. The kind that has an energy of its own and intoxicates you with how refreshing it is. Just like Sasuke.

Hinata always hated being indecisive. But luckily for her, being carried away in the arms of Sasuke, her mind seems to have finally made a decision. And she couldn't help but be happy with the outcome.

AN: So, how do you like that? Good, bad? Too sudden? Too tearfilled? Too dramatic? Personally, I like the dramatic setting, I think it makes it cute. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!

Also, some of showed some interest in my story, I'm posting it right after I post this one so please feel free to check it out. It's a sasuhina romance. It's very AU and very (well, not very, it's just different circumstances) OOC. But I really like the idea behind it. It's kinda a forbidden relationship type thing. Very casual though, idk how to explain it. Just read it ok?


	11. Chapter 11

AN: First off, my sensire apologizes for how late this chapter is. I've been busy beyond even my belief and it's my life...so, I apologize. Second, this chapter, probably wasn't really worth the wait. Don't get me wrong, it's not bad, it's just that it's more of a bridge chapter. One that's needed but wasn't in a good enough spot to actually be fantastic. BUT! I promise to make the other ones better. This one was a rush job...if it's beyond horrible just tell me and I'll rewrite it...promise!

Also, thank you! to all you reviewers who reviewed. I am very grateful to you all and I hope you continue to be awesome!

* * *

Sasuke stared out at the foggy scenery spread out before him. Running a hand across the smooth railing of the porch he slowly moved his hand toward his pocket, pulling out a single cigarette. Bringing it up to his lips he paused, feeling the warmth they held; her warmth.

Quickly lighting the end he breathed in deeply, the smoke filling his lungs and calming him. He let out a shaky breath as he ran a frustrated hand through his knotted hair, again bringing the nicotine filled stick to his mouth, grateful for the drug and its calming effects.

Calm, that's what he needed. He needed to be calm. His eyes slid over his shoulder to the sliding glass door and the sleeping girl on the other side. Again he felt his calm slipping and again inhaled his much needed fix.

Calm, be calm.

But how could he be calm? After last night, he wasn't sure what to do. What would she think when she woke up? What would he tell her? What would he say when she asks what he could have possibly been thinking?

And that was just it, he hadn't been thinking, not at all. She had asked to be taken away and he had agreed. He was only keeping his promise. But somehow, he felt as though he had cheated, like he had taken advantage of her.

But she had fallen asleep- she had looked so tired- he didn't want to wake her. So he hadn't asked, he just drove. And he kept driving, the silence lulling him into a serene calm; one he was wishing he had right now.

He had taken her to his family villa, the one they only used in the summer, the one that took two hours to drive to; the one that was two hours away from her house and family.

No, he hadn't been thinking. Just like he hadn't been thinking when he had laid her down on the bed and kissed her. It was light and fleeting, but a kiss nonetheless. She had been asleep of course, he wouldn't have kissed her if she hadn't been, just like he wouldn't have taken her here.

But she had been asleep, he had driven the two hours to bring her here, and he had kissed her. God, what had he been thinking?

He flinched feeling the embers flick against his skin. Dropping the burnt cigarette in spite he quickly covered the flickering flame with his foot, grounding the butt into the wooden floor.

Leaning heavily across the railing he stared at nothing as he unconsciously retrieved another cigarette from his pocket. He marveled to himself about how soft her lips had felt against his own, how oddly warm it made him feel, even now.

Sucking in a breath he felt the smoke run down his throat and fill his lungs. It was nice, it was distracting, and it was calming. It was addicting, just like her; like her lips. What would it feel like to actually kiss her, for her to kiss him back? What would it feel like to touch her, to even be allowed to touch her?

Another breath, another distraction, more calm; it was nice.

"S-Sasuke?" She was hesitant, shy, awkward, but beautiful; and she was there with him. He turned to her, a passive expression on his face despite his inner turmoil. "Sasuke?" He didn't say anything, too focused on her moving lips to properly understand that she was waiting for him to say something; too focused on her perfect, plump, and oh so kissable lips.

He was staring at her, staring and not speaking, and it was unnerving. She had been awake for a while, just laying in the bed, dreading having to speak with him. He probably thought she was crazy. Hell, she thought she was crazy. But the way he was looking at her, so impassive and yet so concentrated, it was very unnerving.

"Ano…" She breathed in, choking a little on the taste of his second hand smoke, she hadn't noticed it earlier, even as it dangled from his hand. "Sasuke, I'm sorry."

Suddenly his face went from impassive to annoyed as he scoffed and turned away from her. "You haven't listened to a word I've said have you?" He cocked his head in her direction, raising a thin brow in amusement and she blushed. "Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing?"

"Th-that's not true!" He looked on in mild surprise at her sudden show of determination. She was at his side now, her hands lightly touching his arm. "I just…I'm just r-really sorry, for yesterday. A-and how m-much trouble I've put y-you through."

How much trouble she had put him through? What about what he had done? He had taken her away, he'd kissed her without her consent. Hell, she could still have a boyfriend and here he was thinking about her lips and kissing her and how her body swayed when she walked. He should be apologizing. But apologizing would require him to tell her about the kiss, which would make him blush. And Sasuke Uchiha doesn't blush.

She didn't realize that she had closed her eyes until she opened them again, feeling his hand gently play with the ends of her hair. Her eyes rose to meet his and she couldn't help the blush that flushed her pale cheeks. He held a small smile on his face, one that made his normally hard and stoic features soften; a smile that took her breath away.

"Are you hungry?" It was a simple question that desired a simple answer. So she nodded, unable to hide neither her smile, nor her blush. "Ok, go get ready to leave."

She nodded again and turned to leave, stopping in the doorway hesitantly. She turned back around to him, watching for a second as he lifted the cigarette to him mouth, his eyes closed in bliss as he inhaled.

"Y-you really shouldn't smoke you know. It's b-bad for you." A blush rushed to her face when she realized she had yelled that last statement. In a feeble attempt to hide her humiliation, she ran inside, her fingers the only cover for her burning skin.

Staring down at the item in his hand he cursed silently to himself. He had broken the rules. Throwing the cigarette to the ground he hurriedly stomped it out as he ran a hand through his hair, again being reminded of the knots. "Ok." He sighed, bringing his hand down his face. Again he was reminded of his mistake; Sasuke Uchiha had blushed, and in front of a girl no less.

xoxo

Pale eyes gazed down at the soft green grass beneath her, her fingers tickling their sharp tips. Blinking she looked back up at Sasuke who was leaning lazily on the tree behind them. They had gotten breakfast and had been sitting under this tree for the last two hours.

Their conversation was light but it wasn't awkward. If anything, Hinata felt the most relaxed she had in a long time. "Hinata?" She smiled at him, signaling for him to continue. "What happened yesterday?"

Letting out a small sigh, she leaned into him, finding his seemingly hard body to be oddly comfortable. Again she felt his hands entangle themselves in her hair, he didn't seem to notice. She knew he'd ask, it was bound to happen. But still, it was hard to make the words come out.

"Sakura told me about her and Naruto, about Naruto's plan for me, everything." She whispered, curling her knees up to her chest. "She even had pictures." She paused, her voice cracking as she curled further into herself. "I really liked him. I-I really, just wanted h-him to like m-me."

Sasuke listened quietly as she breathed in and out, the fresh air filling her lungs and calming her, much like he had earlier that day. "Are you gonna break up with him?"

"I-I guess." She turned around to face him, a slight frown present between her eyebrows. "I n-never really thought about it." He smirked at that. It was very Hinata to not think of something like that.

"So does that mean you'll start dating again?" He voice didn't betray his emotions, nor did his face. As far as Hinata could tell, it was just a question.

"I-I-I sup-pose." Her cheeks flamed as she blushed, her fingers playing nervously with the edge of her shirt. Well, Sasuke's shirt technically, she had had to borrow his clothes that morning upon discovering that she had none.

Smirking, he reached over and grabbed her hand, grabbing her attention with it. In a quick, seemingly seamless movement, he had them on the floor; her laying with her back against the ground and him hovering over her.

"S-S-Sasuke!" She sounded surprised, but not scared. No, she didn't sound scared at all.

"Go out with me." He looked directly into her eyes as he spoke, one hand curling into her hair and the other supporting him so as not to completely crush her. She blinked, her big doe eyes looking even bigger because of how close he was. And then she blushed, that red, dark, beautiful blush that filled her pale cheeks with color.

He was close, really close. She could feel his body over hers and his breath on her face, it was minty; she liked it. Every part of her body seemed on high alert, and yet she couldn't get her voice, the one part she needed, to work. "I-I-I…Sa-Sasuke…I…" And then, he smiled, a real genuine smile and she could feel all the things she had been oblivious to before.

Like his hand as it gently moved from her hair to her arm and back again, the warmth of the sun on her skin, the more intense warmth his skin provided her, and most of all, her racing heart. It was refreshing, and yet distracting.

She was trying to remember how to talk, what she wanted to say, but all she could think about was the 'thump' 'thump' of her overactive heart.

Sasuke sighed, sprawling his warm breath against her neck before beginning to pick himself up. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to say that; maybe it was too soon. He sat up, leaning back on his hands beside her, staring up at the sky.

Hinata's small hand on his face brought his attention back down. Looking him in the eyes, she said only one word, "Ok."

Snaking an arm around her shoulders he brought her into his chest, her head resting peacefully in the crook of his neck. He could smell her lavender scent and feel the calm she brought him. Smiling he peered down at the top of her head, glad that he finally had a reason to quit smoking; he had a new addiction. "Oh, and just so you know, this is a date."

* * *

AN: And that's it, like I said, if it's too beyond horrible I can rewrite it. And that is it for now. I have pretty much nothing to do this weekend so I might update again, but don't count on it. I tend to not make my deadlines...


	12. Chapter 12

AN: OK. I'm just wondering, why is it that you people keep thinking that this story is over? I mean, seriously, I've gotten reviews for the last couple of chapters commenting on how this is the end of the story. Well, I'm sorry to dissapoint but the story's not over yet.

She-x, if you're still interested, just send me a PM and I'll be glad to help you out.

Quick note to reviewers: I just want to thank you all for reviewing on this story and supporting me all the way through this! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also, I apologize now for any grammer mistakes or wierd sentences, I was in a bit of a rush when I wrote this chapter.

* * *

"So, what's your f-favorite color?" He looked up at her with a smirk. She had been asking him questions like this all day.

"Green." She wrinkled her nose in surprise, a little frown line appearing on her forehead.

"Really?" He just nodded. "No offense Sasuke, but, a-ano, you don't really seem like the green type." A small giggle escaped her lips, sounding like silver bells as it rung in his ears.

"Yeah, well, I like to keep personal things private."

"Your favorite color is personal?" He smiled, she almost sounded cynical.

"Yeah, well, what's your favorite color?" Hinata brought a hand to her face in thought, her hair falling into her face as she shifted on the bed. They had been laying here since they had woken up that morning. He had meant to wake her up so they could go home, but he couldn't resist the opportunity to just lie here with her; especially just after she had woken up and her hair was a mess and her eyes still glossy. She looked amazing.

"Red."

"Well, no offense Hinata, but you don't really seem like the red type." She made a face that he assumed meant she had caught on to his mockery.

"Yeah, well, I g-guess you just don't know me v-very well." She would have sounded condescending if not for the stutter and seemingly permanent blush that had developed the day before, on their date. But he liked her stutter, he thought it was cute. And he liked her blush, he thought it was hot.

Grabbing her around the waist he pulled her to him, her body pulled flush up against his, and whispered in her ear. "But I'd like to know you very, very well." He smirked seeing her blush darken and her eyes widen.

"Sa-Sasuke!" She gasped, pushing against him feebly. It was a weak effort that was only met by a deep chuckle. Sasuke was right, she was so adorable.

"Fine, fine. I get it, only on the third date right?" Again she blushed and again he laughed. It was a process they'd soon – he was sure – become accustomed to.

"Sasuke." Sighing, she let her head fall onto his chest, her useless attempts at escaping put aside. Besides, she kinda liked it.

"We should probably get going huh?" He didn't want to go. In fact, he really didn't want to go. Going back included going back to school, family, and of course, Hinata's boyfriend. Naruto. He felt a sudden drop in his chest when he thought about it.

What if Hinata didn't want to break up with Naruto for him? What if Naruto convinced her to stay with him? What if, what if, what if? But Sasuke is an Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't think of what ifs. They think of solutions. And his only solid solution at the moment was to not go back.

Somehow, he didn't think that that would work.

"Ano, w-we probably should." Reluctantly, he let her go and she rolled off the bed.

xoxo

The drive back was short, or at least too short for Sasuke's liking. He had been hoping to hit traffic and delay their arrival for a good hour or two. The more alone time he had with Hinata the more secure he felt. Because as much as she he wanted to believe her, and as much as he wanted to be sure of himself, he knew that there was a good chance she wouldn't leave Naruto. She had, after all, been in love with him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" He squinted through the sun glaring through his windshield. He had forgotten how bright Konoha was, and hot it got.

"Will you take me to see Naruto?" His eyes drifted to her, trying to see the implications of her question. But she was a blank slate, something – he was sure – she had learned from him.

Sighing, he made a quick turn, heading in the direction of their school. It was Friday, and school was almost over, Naruto would still be there. "Sure."

xoxo

He pulled his car into his usual spot, only partially registering the fact that the other students had left it for him. They sat for a moment, neither moving to even unbuckle themselves.

"D-Do you know where h-he is?" She sounded so meek, a stark comparison to how outgoing she had been while away. Or maybe it was just the city noise that drowned out her delicate voice. Yeah, that was probably it.

"It's sixth period so he's probably behind the senior parking lot," Sasuke answered, finally moving to turn off the car. "I'll take you there." His hand reached for the handle but was stopped when Hinata gripped his arm.

"No, Sasuke. I want to go alone." If he was shocked he didn't show it, in fact his face didn't show much of anything as he leaned back into his seat. "U-uh, ano, I guess, I'll c-call you later?" It was weird how it sounded like a question, like she wasn't sure he wanted her to. With that she climbed out of the car, hurrying off to the back of the school.

Sasuke stared after her as she ran away, ran back to Naruto. For a moment he wondered if it was a bad idea to let her go alone. But he trusted her; he trusted that she'd make the right decision, even if it was one that he didn't like.

Getting out of the car he walked up to the school, again being reminded of the heat. He knew the routine; principle, then teachers, then home. Punishment would come later.

xoxo

Hinata slowed as she neared the end of the parking lot, allowing herself to breath. She had been holding her breath since she got out of the car, nervous and completely frantic. It wasn't in her DNA to create confrontation, and she was relatively certain that breaking up with your cheating boyfriend can be considered as creating confrontation.

Sucking in another breath she strode forward, trying to convince herself that this was a good idea. She wanted to be with Sasuke, not Naruto. Her heart fluttered at the thought of the Uchiha, a blush adorning her cheeks. She really did like him. She could break up with Naruto for him.

Rounding a corner she came to a small park; one she had never known existed. She was still thinking about a certain dark haired boy when she was pulled into a hug, her back being pressed against the other's hard chest.

"Hinata, where have you been?" She blushed at the contact as he whispered into her ear, his breath spilling down her neck. "I've missed you."

Staring down at her feet she sighed and leaned into his embrace. "Naruto, you are such a liar."

xoxo

Naruto sat at the table, trying to stay as calm as possible. He hadn't thought that Sakura would tell anyone about them, something that now seemed painfully obvious. He listened with his hands clenched as she steadily recounted the things that were said and the pictures.

He looked back up at Hinata, his girlfriend, or at least he hoped she was still his girlfriend. He saw her blush, her pale, smooth skin, her bright eyes, and her small body. He took into account that she was quite obviously wearing someone else's clothes; a fact that she hadn't even tried to hide, or explain.

But if there was one thing he knew about Hinata, it's that no matter how badly he messed up, she'd take him back. She did, after all, love him.

"Naruto, I-I think we sh-should break up." He faltered, not sure what to say. Maybe he didn't know Hyuuga Hinata as well as he thought he did.

No, Naruto knew her, he had to know her. They had been dating for weeks. There's no way he didn't know her. "Hinata, what's your favorite type of movie?" He asked, leaning closer to her. Romance, she liked romance, he just knew it.

"N-Naruto," She leaned closer, schooling her face. "didn't you hear me?"

"Yes, but please, just answer the question." She had to say romance. He could have sworn she had mentioned that on one of their dates.

"I-It's horror, but I hardly th-think this is the time to-" She broke off, giving Naruto a confused look.

Weird, he could have sworn it was romance.

"And your favorite flower?" Daisy, she had to like Daisies.

"Lilies, but Naruto-"

"Color?" Purple, she was totally a purple kind of girl.

"Red…but really we should-"

"Song?"

"Naruto!" She stood up, her chest heaving in frustration. He didn't know she could get frustrated.

"Ok, ok, just one more question." He paused for a moment, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. "Are you sure you don't love me?" She would say she loved him, she had to say it. She was Hinata, she had always loved him.

Sighing, Hinata tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She turned her eyes to lock with his, their calm lavender depth reflecting nothing but certainty. "Yes, I'm sure."

Resting herself back on the seat she readied herself to finish her original goal, even if she didn't owe Naruto much, he deserved a chance to explain himself.

He knew what she was waiting for; scratching his neck he just said it, not wanting to keep her waiting. "I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto looked up timidly, an uncharacteristic blush tinting his golden skin. "You deserved better."

"Yes, I did," She spoke, again surprising him. "But I accept your apology." She smiled at him; that kind, sincere smile that she always gave him. The bell sounded behind them, catching her attention. Now more than ever, she wanted to see Sasuke. "I h-hope we can be frie-friends, Naruto-kun. But I have to go n-now. I'll see you later."

Naruto watched as she hurried off; again noticing all the things he had missed. It amazed him how much he had gotten wrong, how different she really was. Sighing he fell back on the bench, his eyes trailing up to the blue sky. So he was wrong all along; he really didn't know anything about Hyuuga Hinata.

xoxo

Hyuuga Hinata does not 'push' or 'shove' her way into anything. So it was a wonder to all that viewed it when said Hyuuga began to deliberately force her way through the herd of students filing out of the building.

But if anyone had seen the Hyuuga girl's face, they would have seen the reason for this sudden out of character act. They would have seen the panic in her pale ivory eyes.

Hinata made her way through the crowd, her soft 'excuse me's and 'sorry's, going unnoticed to those around her. She wanted, no needed, to get further away from them, but she wasn't getting very far. Her small body was getting swept up in the massive crowd, being pushed this way and that.

She was going in the direction she didn't want to go, back in the direction that she had seen her protective cousin walking, his face set in an unusually deep frown. One she knew that she, herself, was most likely to blame for.

She had cleared the crowd, she was inside the building; she was safe. "Hinata?" Ok, so she wasn't as safe as she thought.

"N-N-Nii-san, I-I didn't – I didn't see you th-there." She tried to smile, to lighten the mood, but Neji's deep scowl frightened her. He was never this angry. Upset, sure, but he never actually got angry at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" His voice quivered in anger as he glared at her, his eyes stabbing into her. Not the welcoming she had been hoping for.

"W-well, I-I-I was wi-" She backed up further, seeing him advance.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?! Me? Hanabi? Your father?" His arms trembled from holding himself back.

"G-gomen." She whispered, looking to the floor.

"That's all you have to say? Where the hell were you?" Hinata looked from the floor to her cousin. She had never imagined he'd be this angry. Worried and frustrated sure, but not angry. He was always so nice to her. "I bet you were off somewhere with your little boyfriend weren't you?"

"Neji!" He stopped and whipped his head around to see Tenten running down the hall, her face hard. "What's wrong with you?" He blanched as she yelled, her voice echoing down the deserted hallway. "Can't you see you're scaring her?"

She turned to give Hinata a small smile. It was obvious that she wasn't too happy about Hinata's absence either, but she – unlike Neji – wasn't about to scream at the poor girl. Turning back to Neji she sighed and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"If she wants to talk about it, she will, ok?" He glared at her; he knew she wanted him to let it go. Like hell he would. "I'm sure she didn't mean to make you worry. After all, it's not like she was gone for weeks. It was just two days."

No one said anything for a minute until Neji sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine." He glanced at Hinata quickly before looking away, muttering his apology. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"No, I-I deserved it. I'm s-sorry for worrying you N-Nii-san, you t-too Tenten." Hinata apologized, giving them an apologetic smile. Laughing, Tenten walked over to her friend, causing her to stumble when she threw her arm around her shoulder.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, lets go home. I believe Neji there was just about to give me a ride, weren't you Neji?" Scoffing he headed off to his car, leaving the two girls to trail behind. "Don't worry too much about him Hinata, he's just upset. He'll get over it." Leaning in a little, Tenten lowered her voice so Neji wouldn't hear. "And I expect details later; no one runs away on their own. For covering for you I deserve all the dirty little details. And don't you dare leave anything out."

Hinata blushed but nodded, Tenten was her best friend after all, and she had never planned to hide it from her. Tenten laughed seeing her friend blush, she was glad she had come back. In all honesty, she had been just as upset and worried as Neji.

xoxo

Neji seemed less angry now, and more annoyed. Tenten was bugging him about how he never spends any time with her and how he's always hanging out with Hinata. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you liked her more than me." Tenten whined, pulling on his hair as he drove. Very distracting, Hinata was sure.

"Well, right now I like her a whole lot more than you." Neji snapped, slapping her hand away.

"Neeejiiii!" Hinata only smiled at them. They were so cute together, she was a little jealous. Looking out the window she couldn't help but feel relieved, Neji was in a better mood now and he didn't seem to be mad anymore. She had to admit, Tenten was amazing.

They dropped Tenten off at her house and she gave Neji a quick kiss on the cheek before shouting goodbye to Hinata. The Hyuuga girl couldn't help but giggle; Neji's blush could almost rival her own.

They were getting closer to their house and the previous relief Hinata had felt was steadily turning into dread. It got worse as they pulled up front and even worse as Neji unlocked the front door.

"You have to go inside sometime, Hinata." He coaxed, giving her a little push. Stumbling in, Hinata tried to be as quiet as possible as she walked to the stairs. She had almost reached them when a very familiar voice stopped her.

"Hinata." Flinching she turned to see the stern gaze of Hyuuga Hiashi staring her down.

"F-father." He walked briskly over to her, his eyes quickly glancing over his shoulder. Hinata took in a deep breath, preparing the speech she had been thinking about on the drive home. "I-I know what you going to say, and I-I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't ha-have done what I d-did, but I was with a friend and no-nothing happened and-" She stuttered, staring down at her feet in concentration.

"That's not important right now Hinata." Her father spoke, placing his hand on her back and steering her to the Living room.

"I-It's not?"

"No, I'd like for you to meet someone, a colleague of mine." They walked through the door and Hinata looked around in confusion. Her eyes fell on a boy sitting across the room, his flaming red hair the brightest thing in the room. His aqua marine eyes looked up to meet hers as a small smirk played on his lips.

She gawked at him, taking in his tall, lean stature and obviously noticeable tattoo on his forehead. If he had ever been described to her, she would have thought he looked awkward or strange, but seeing him, sitting in her living room, she had to admit – it worked for him.

Blinking she tilted her head in mild confusion. The redhead looked much too young to be a colleague of her fathers.

"Hinata," her father spoke, gesturing to a man she hadn't noticed before, "this is a friend of mine, Mr. Subaku, and this is his son, Gaara," His hand swept to the redhead, whose smirk had only gotten bigger, "your fiancé."

Wait, what?!

* * *

AN: and that, my reading friends, is the end of part one. I'm not ever going to call the next part part two, but it is, kinda...also! This is my first real cliff hanger! YAY! Although, I'm sure you guys aren't all that happy about it...but seriously! Gaara's here. I love Gaara! He's my favorite character! So, leave some reviews and I might be motivated to update faster...til later peoples.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: It's been so freaking long since I've updated this story! And am so sorry! I know I left it at a cliff hanger and that's just horrible of me. I hope you can all accept my sincerest apologies.

So, this chapter was a little rushed (sad considering the amount of time if took me to write it) but I tried to just finish it off so I could update. The whole bottom half is a little...'bleh' but I couldn't think of a better way to put it. Don't be surprised if this chapter gets rewritten later on, but for now, it'll have to do.

Quick thanks to all my reviewers out there. I hope that even after the long wait you'll all still be interested in this story and continue to leave reviews.

Also, I was reading over your reviews and it seems like a lot of people didn't see the whole engagement thing coming. Well, I'm gald I was able to shock all of you. That, to me is awesome! Now, on with the story!

* * *

"P-please don't, Subaku-san." Hinata stuttered, her wrist currently in the possession of her new fiancé. His aqua eyes quickly glanced up to hers before falling back down to their previous point of interest.

"But I'm your fiancé. Is it not ok?" His voice was smooth, practically velvet and it made her blush like a madwoman, but still, she was getting rather frustrated with this man.

From the moment she met him she knew he was going to be trouble. But she had never imagined he would be this difficult. The boy was positively impossible!

If Hinata didn't know better, she'd think he had split personalities. He was the perfect son in front of their parents; diligent, polite, studious, but with her, he was cunning, abrupt, and downright dirty minded.

"But I h-hardly think that calls for us to be d-doing this now." Aqua eyes gazed up at her with hurt.

"But Hina-chan, I just want to get it over with as soon as possible. I hate all the waiting." His long fingers caressed hers, sending goosebumps up her arms. His eyes fell back to her hand.

"But, S-Subaku-san, there's no reason to be sizing the ring, I already t-told you, I have no intentions of marrying you."

"Don't say that Hina-chan." He gave her a soft smirk. "I know that in time you'll fall for me. It's unavoidable."

She didn't say anything as he took her hand. What could she say that hadn't already been said?

"And Hinata?" Her eyes fell to his red hair, his head still bent over her hand. Opening her mouth to respond, she stopped as his hand grasped her wrist, his other hand falling to her knee. Gaara's eyes slowly rose to meet her own. Between the smoldering look in his eyes and the devilish smirk on his face, she didn't know what to say.

Leaning up close he stopped only a fraction from her face, his eyes never leaving hers. "You should really learn to call me Gaara."

She couldn't speak; she could barely even breathe as she fell back on the bed with his body looming over her own. She felt his mouth brush past her ear and his hand slowly travel from her knee to her waist and up until he had both her wrists pinned over her head.

His head dipped down as his lips traced the curve of her neck. Hinata shifted uncomfortably under him earning herself a dark chuckle from the dominating boy. She blushed as his hot breath spilled over her neck, his lips pressed gently against her skin.

Her breathing quickened as he continued. Gaara's lips whispered across the skin of her neck, never giving more than feather light kisses. Hinata's heart raced as he shifted to her shoulder, feeling them smirk sinfully into her smooth flesh. And just as quickly as it had started, it stopped. In a second, Gaara was standing and walking out of her room, a playful smirk etched across his face leaving her sprawled on her bed, still too shocked to move.

"Good night, Hina-chan, sleep well." And he was gone. Throwing an arm over her face she frowned as her blush worsened and the shock wore off, leaving nothing but embarrassment. She had fallen for that again. She knew he meant nothing by it, that he was only doing it to make fun of her, but she still couldn't stop the blush that burned across her normally pale features.

Sitting up, only one thought crossed her mind; God she missed Sasuke.

xoxo

Hinata had never really been the kind of girl who worried over the consequences of her actions. The main reason being that up until recently her actions hadn't even had the option of having consequences. That, however, was sadly not an option for the Hyuuga heiress any longer.

"Come on Hina-chan, smile" Chided Gaara. She scowled at him the best she possibly could; barely even fazing the brazen teen. He laughed to himself and put his arm around her shoulder completely ignoring her small grunts of protest. "It's not everyday we get to go to school together."

"Hey! Subaku, hands off my cousin!" Neji growled, glaring daggers via the rearview mirror. Gaara ignored him much to Hinata's displeasure and pulled her closer to him; out of spite she was sure.

"B-but, Subaku-san, didn't you say th-that you went to a local university?" Gaara just smiled at her with one of his usual you're-so-cute smiles.

"That's exactly right Hina-chan." He exclaimed happily. She was going to ask another question when she saw his smile change into a smirk and her voice was instantly gone. Gaara smirking was never good, that was one thing she had learned over the weekend; on multiple occasions. "But," he drawled, "I was looking at our schedules and I noticed that with us going to different schools we'd have no time together. So, I decided to go to your school instead."

Hinata didn't say anything; she only stared up at him in confusion and awe. She didn't know that college students could transfer into high schools. What kind of messed up crap was that? Now she couldn't get away from him anywhere.

"Besides, I always wanted to go to high school." Gaara rested his head on top of hers smiling when he saw Neji's grip on the wheel tighten. "Because I skipped the last three years I never really got the real high school experience."

Hinata played with the zipper on her jacket, cursing to herself. Of course her fiancé had to be some kind of genius. He was only one year older than her and already in his third year of college.

Hinata's heart began to race as they pulled up to the school. She'd finally be able to see Sasuke again. She had called him once during the long weekend, sharing with him that she wouldn't be able to join him at his cabin but to have fun with Shikamaru anyways. She, of course, conveniently forgot to mention that it was because her father was forcing her to spend time with Gaara.

She jumped out of the car before it came to a full stop and speed walked across the grass. She could hear Gaara calling out to her from the car, accompanied by Neji's harsh voice telling him to stop shouting.

Hinata let out a sigh as she walked down the halls of the school, glancing over her shoulder every now and then. She didn't really know what to do now that she was here. Go see Sasuke, talk to the principle, or just sit in a corner and hope to God that no one found her? Eventually, she knew she'd have to deal with everything.

But for the inexperienced Hyuuga, dealing with consequences seemed like an odd and unpleasant thing to do.

xoxo

Sasuke scanned the hallways carefully. He hadn't seen Hinata all day. He had been hoping after not being able to see her all weekend that they would be able to spend some time together, but so far, he hadn't been able to find her.

He had found her cousin who only grumbled something about hiding from redheads when asked about her whereabouts. Some help that was.

Heading down another hall he turned in the direction of the library, thinking maybe she'd be in there.

Sasuke hadn't been able to contact Hinata over the weekend. She had called him, once, before he left for the weekend. But that was it. He assumed that her father had taken her phone, or that maybe she was busy, but he still felt insecure. Which was new for Sasuke, he was never insecure. Thinking back on it, he realized that he was always insecure about Hinata. That was something that he needed to change, and soon.

Great, he thought, she's not in the library. Turning back around, he exited the small room and headed back down the hall. The bell rang not a moment after earning a string of curses to be passed between his lips.

Looks like he'd have to wait until after school to see her.

"Damn."

xoxo

"I can't ever get away from him! I d-don't know what to do." Hinata gave a small pout as she stared harshly at the tiled floor of the girl's bathroom.

"Poor Hinata." Ino cooed. She gave her friend a sympathetic smile as she rubbed circles on the smaller girls back.

"Come on Hina, I'm sure it's not so bad." Tenten struggled to think of something positive to say. "At least Sasuke understands."

Hinata bit her bottom lip. Tenten knew that look; guilt. "You have told him, haven't you?" Tenten was surprised by her friends' silence. She had assumed that since Hinata had called her over the weekend and told her what had happened that weekend with Sasuke and Gaara, that she had already told Sasuke. Apparently, that wasn't the case.

"Hinata! You haven't told him!" Tenten cried, her voice echoing off the tiled walls.

"Tenten, keep it down." Ino whispered just as other girls came into the restroom.

"Sorry." She gave them an apologetic look as they waited for everyone else to leave. "But really, Hinata, how could you not tell him?"

"She's right Hinata, you should tell him before he finds out on his own." Ino agreed.

"I know. But I only talked to him once this last weekend and I just couldn't bring myself to say it." The dark haired girl slid down onto the floor with a sigh of frustration. "W-we've only been together for a few days, a-and I've already got a fiancé? Wh-what if he thinks I'm just n-not worth it anymore?" Hinata's eyes teared up as she spoke, her forehead wrinkled in frustration. She had been so excited to see him this morning. But walking through the halls, she began to panic about his reaction and avoided him all day.

"He got in a fight with his best friend to get you. I highly doubt he's going to let some new guy get in your pants before he does."

"Tenten!" Hinata scolded, her blush betraying her anger.

"What Tenten is trying to say is that he's not going to give up that easily. Trust me; he likes you, a lot. And if there's one thing I know about Sasuke it's that he's stubborn as hell." Ino assured. "You're not going to be able to get rid of him for a long time." Tenten rolled her eyes mumbling what Hinata heard to be 'that's what I said'.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "I hope so." Her blush darkened as her friends 'awed', telling her how cute she was.

"W-we should p-probably get back to class." She stuttered out in embarrassment.

"Would Hyuuga Hinata please report to the principles office. Hyuuga Hinata to the principles office." The announcement echoed through the halls, catching the girl's attention. She felt a quick sense of panic run through her.

"I, uh, I g-guess I should get going." She gathered her things quickly before leaving the restroom.

"Call us later. We wanna know how everything turned out." Ino called after her. Hinata just nodded as she walked, waving over her shoulder. Ino waited until she was out of sight before turning back to Tenten. "You think she's going to be ok?"

"Yeah, she's tough." Tenten assured. "Even if she doesn't look it."

"I hope so." Ino sighed. Tenten only nodded as they said their goodbyes and headed off in different directions.

xoxo

"Would Hyuuga Hinata please report to the principles office. Hyuuga Hinata to the principles office." Finally, he had found her. Sasuke quickly stood from his chair and walked out of the classroom not bothering to answer when the teacher asked him where he was going.

Striding down the hallways he saw Hinata's friend, Tenten, coming toward him. He nodded his head in quick greeting and got a thumbs up from the normally hyper girl. Obviously Hinata had told her about them, well, that was a good sign.

Getting to the office, Sasuke assumed that Hinata was already inside and took a seat outside in the waiting area. The meeting wouldn't last long.

xoxo

The meeting didn't last long. All they told her was that they had called her father and set up a meeting for after school and she was expected to be there. She had nodded, agreed, apologized, and was out the door in less than five minutes.

Her mind was cluttered with thoughts as she left the office. She was thinking about her father, school, Gaara, and – of course – Sasuke. Her train of thought, however, was cut short as familiar arms wound around her waist.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Her stomach fluttered hearing that voice whispering into her ear. She couldn't help but smile as she spun around.

Sasuke beamed down at the girl in his arms, her bright opalescent eyes shining with happiness. He was glad she was happy to see him, that, too, was something he had been fearing.

"Sasuke!" He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his chest and clung to him, he couldn't help himself; it was cute. "I missed you." The words were mumbled into his chest but he heard them. Shifting his arms he held her to him as they stood there, simply taking in the other's presence.

Normally, Sasuke doesn't show much affection for anything. But this girl always brought out the soft side in him. When he would think about it, he wondered if being around her was a good idea. All she did was make him either insecure or soft, two things Sasuke took pride in not being. But, the thought of not being around her was even worse.

"Glad to hear it." Hinata smiled even brighter, she loved hearing his voice. "How did things with your dad go?"

"Uh…a-about that." Hinata took a small step back, opting to hold his hand. "There's, uh, s-something I n-need to tell you."

"He won't let me see you anymore, will he?" He knew this was coming. What father would want his daughter to see the guy who practically kidnapped her? Even so, that wasn't going to stop him from seeing her. He would sneak into her room at night and make secret meetings if that's what it took.

"No, th-that's not, um, exactly it." Sasuke followed her outside and onto a nearby bench. On the outside, he looked calm but on the inside he was panicking. What could it be if that wasn't it?

"You can tell me Hinata," He soothed. "It's ok."

"O-ok. Well, you see, th-this weekend my father i-introduced me to my, uh, ano, f-f-fiancé." Her brow furrowed as she fought back her stutter, desperate to make this any less embarrassing than it already was.

Sasuke frowned, not entirely understanding what was going on. Did she say she had a fiancé? The confusion passed, changing quickly to sadness and even quicker to anger. How dare some other guy come in and try to take her. "How long?"

His voice was harsh, angrier than he had intended, but at the moment he didn't care. Hinata flinched slightly. He was angry with her. She had expected him to be, but she had also hoped that he wouldn't be.

"I just f-found out this weekend." Her voice was no higher than a whisper as she fought back the tears that stung her eyes. He was going to break up with her, she just knew it. No way was she worth this much effort.

"Do you like him?" Hinata looked up in surprise into Sasuke's flushed face, whether that was from the anger or his own embarrassment at asking such a question, she was unsure.

"No." He could see the truth in her eyes. "He's r-rude and abrasive and v-very, very annoying." She confessed, giving Sasuke a small, sincere smile. He didn't return the smile, but she knew they were ok when his hand grasped hers.

"So what are we going to do about this fiancé?" Hinata thought for a moment, she had told him she had no intentions of being with him, not that that did much. She had even tried telling her father that she wasn't interested, going as far as telling him about Sasuke, which was a mistaking seeing as how he had ended up forbidding her from ever seeing him again.

"I-I don't know. My father really l-likes him, and he kind of h-hates you." Sasuke snaked his arm around her shoulder and drew her into his side, his fingers making small, soothing circles on her shoulder. "He says I'm not allowed to see you anymore."

"Like hell if I care what your old man says." Sasuke scoffed, offended that she'd even consider that he'd just silently obey.

"I know." She gave him a nervous smile as her cheeks flushed. "Th-that's what I like about you."

"That's it?" Sasuke teased, his face dangerously close to hers.

Hinata could have sworn that all of her blood had rushed to her face in that instant as she tried to squeak out a lucid sentence. Sasuke just laughed, causing her even more embarrassment.

The bell rang behind them as student began to pour out of the building and surround the couple. "I-I guess I should g-go." She hesitated, not really wanting to leave. "H-he's probably waiting."

"In that case, I'll come with you." She nodded and blushed as they walked to the front of the school, hand in hand.

Hinata, who had been in complete bliss that Sasuke hadn't dumped her, was finally beginning to come down from her high as they made their way to the parking lot. It finally clicked in her mind that her walking hand in hand with Sasuke in a place where anyone could see them probably wasn't a good idea.

Mumbling a quick apology she removed her hand from his just before a pair of arms wrapped forcefully around her neck. "Hina-chan! I was looking for you all day! Were you avoiding me?"

"S-S-Subaku-san! I t-told you not to s-surprise me like that." She breathed, holding her chest. Gaara gave her a mischievous smile as his eyes slid between her and Sasuke.

"But, Hina-chan," He whispered in her ear, his hands on her waist. "I just love seeing you gasp out my name." He blinked up when Hinata was pulled out of his grasp. His smirk grew seeing the dark haired boy giving him a look that emanated death and hatred. "Hina-chan, who's this?"

"Oh, u-umm, th-this is, uh."

"I'm her boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke interrupted, staking his claim on the pale eyed girl. Like hell he was going to ever let this freak touch _his_ Hinata again. "And keep your hands off of her. I'm the only one who's allowed to touch her."

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata cried in embarrassment, wiggling out of his grasp. Gaara laughed at the couple, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

"Hinata!" Hinata's eyes widened as she spun around to see her father. She had completely forgotten that he was coming for the meeting after school.

"F-father, wh…what are you doing here?" She squeaked, distancing herself from Sasuke, much to the angry boy's disappointment.

"I'm here for the meeting with your principle." He answered, his eyes traveling from her to Sasuke, narrowing with suspicion. "Who's he?"

"Oh, um…that's, uh…" Her mind went blank. She obviously couldn't say that was her boyfriend, Sasuke. Her father would kill her.

"That's not that god forsaken Uchiha boy that you ran away with is it?" He seethed, turning his anger to his daughter. "I told you to never speak to him again."

Sasuke shook with anger. He couldn't talk to Hinata like that. He didn't care if he was her father, if he wanted to be angry, he should be angry at him, not Hinata. Opening his mouth he was silenced by a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw Gaara taking a step forward.

"Actually, Hyuuga-sama, this is my friend. He was kind enough to show me around school and I wanted to introduce him to Hinata." He gave a polite bow as he spoke, his smile soft. "We were only all getting to know each other."

Hiashi's jaw grew tight as he listened, his eyes shifting constantly between the three teens. "Very well, Subaku-san. It was my mistake." Turning to Sasuke he bit out an apology before digging his keys out of his pocket. "Hinata, go home with your fiancé. I'll go to the meeting on my own. I expect you to be home when I return."

"Y-yes father." He nodded and walked toward the school, taking quick glances over his shoulder to make sure they were all following orders.

Gaara stood still until Hiashi had disappeared into the building before turning back to Sasuke with a wide grin. "Well, Sasuke-kun," Sasuke growled at the name. "it was nice meeting you. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking my fiancé home now."

"Che." Sasuke sneered, stepping between Hinata and the smirking redhead. "Bastard. Like I'd let you take her."

"Sasuke, it's ok. I should go home before father suspects something." Hinata tugged on the back of his shirt, drawing his attention. "I'll call you later, ok?" He only 'hn'd as she gave him a quick hug before scurrying off to her father's car.

xoxo

Hinata sat staring out the window, not intending to say anything to her so called fiancé. She didn't feel like talking to him at the moment. "Hina-chan?" She ignored him, determined to show just how upset with him she was. "Hinata?" She looked at him in surprise; so much for determination.

She was met with serious aqua eyes, a new look for him. Seeing he had her attention he pulled the car over, much to her distaste. "What?" He smiled faintly; she almost sounded annoyed.

"That Sasuke guy is your boyfriend right?"

"Yeah."

"And you really like him right?"

"Yes, I do."

"That's what I thought." His serious face turned evil as he smirked down at her. "In that case, I have a deal for you." Her eyes light up thinking maybe he had finally decided to call off the engagement after realizing that she was never going to fall for him.

"You're going to call off the engagement?" Gaara gave a short laugh, killing the joy in her eyes.

"No, actually, just the opposite." He shifted so his body was facing hers, his arm resting on the back of the headrest behind her. "I want you to play along and pretend that we are the perfect couple." Gaara reached over and brushed some stray hairs out of her face. "If you do that for me, then maybe I won't tell your father who my new friend really is."

"W-what?" She sputtered. She didn't understand at all. What was the point of pretending to like him? "Why would you want that?"

"Because, my sweet little Hinata, my father has been setting me up with fiancé after fiancé for the last four years and I'm sick of it." Gaara leaned back against the door and rubbed his face with his hand. He looked exasperated. "I'll be eighteen at the end of the school year. All I need is for you to pretend that everything is perfect between us and in return I'll be your alibi for sneaking around with your boyfriend."

Hinata looked shocked, completely and utterly shocked. "S-so, you d-don't want to marry me?"

Gaara looked at her for a moment before a smirk etched across his flawless skin. "Well, I certainly wouldn't decline if you want me that badly." His eyes danced with humor seeing her blush. "So, do we have a deal?"

"A-all I have to do is pretend to like you?"

"Yup."

"And you'll let me and Sasuke see each other?"

"As long as it's not in front of either of our parents."

"And you'll call the whole thing off once the school year ends?"

"The second I turn eighteen."

"You're not lying to me, right?"

Gaara gave her a smile as he restarted the car. "Hina-chan, I wouldn't dream of it. So, do we have a deal?"

Hinata hesitated a moment before taking his outstretched hand. "D-deal." Gaara nodded once before driving off to her house, a silent Hinata lost in thought beside him. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he wasn't as impossible as he had seemed.

* * *

AN: And that it! Don't you love how the whole fiance issues was (kinda) resolved in one chapter? But don't worry, there are many more complications to come that, in my opinion, aren't so cliche. Yes, I'm at least attempting to avoid those. (Says the girl who made the popular guy fall for the shy girl...hehe). Anyways, tell me your thoughts and whatnot in a review if you could. It would be majorly appreciated. Winter break is coming up here so I'll be updating soon. Thank you all for not giving up on my story in its long, overdue absence.

PS. I was thinking about some of the reviews and their comments on Gaahina. and I got to thinking, Gaahina is very akward to say. I mean, Sasuhina, Naruhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku...they all sound nice. But...Gaahina, that just sounds funny. So does kakahina...or really kakaanything....poor kakashi.

If you'd like to share your thoughts on couple names in a review, that'd be awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: ok. so I'm trying to get back on track with this story after such a long break. I've actually forgotten where I was going with this chapter...but I think I did relatively ok with it. But I've been bitten by the fanfiction bug so you can look forward to a few more chapters from me over the next few weeks. Enjoy

* * *

"I swear to God Hanabi, Give. Them. Back." Hinata seethed, her eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Hanabi just stared up at her, her big doe eyes filled with confusion at her sister's current mood.

"You said I could borrow it. Don't flip a lid, sis."

"I said you could borrow it for your date three weeks ago, now give it back." Hinata made a quick attempt to grab the small girl, but missed.

"What's gotten into you? You never used to yell." Hinata couldn't help but feel a little guilty for yelling at Hanabi, none of it was her fault. But for the past few weeks Hinata had been kept occupied with her father wanting to spend 'quality bonding time' and Gaara always pulling her aside for quick 'lessons' just incase their parents decided to quiz them on each other. This, according to past experiences, he claims is totally likely to happen.

And between all of this family drama she had found absolutely no time to spend with her new, hot, and insanely awesome boyfriend. The only source of communication between them being late night phone calls and the usual detention. Hinata had become quite the badass, being late for class, talking without raising her hand; anything to get a detention just so she could have a little quality time with her boyfriend.

"I-I'm sorry Hanabi, you're right. I'm just a l-little stressed." Hanabi rolled her eyes and threw open her closet, pulling out the shining black boots that had caused all of the problems.

"Here, just take 'em." She threw them in her sister's direction who barely caught them. "Now, no offense, but get out; my boyfriend's on the phone."

Hinata gave a quiet thank you as she backed out of the room, obviously embarrassed about her little temper tantrum. However, she soon found herself smiling again as she thought of tonight and how it was her and Sasuke's first secret date. She was so nervous and anxious that snapping at her sister seemed like an almost natural thing to do.

xoxo

"You're late." Hinata accused, her soft eyes staring pointedly at Gaara's bright green ones. As part of their plan he would drive her to the party, and pick her up around midnight to have her back by one.

She had argued that her dad wouldn't care how late she was out as long as she was with Gaara. But he had merely shook his head and said that he couldn't have her out all night, doing who knows what with who knows who.

"Yeah, sorry about that." His apology sounded so fake. She wondered how it was her father fell for all of his lies. "ready to go?"

She suppressed a 'duh' and only nodded, already walking to the car.

The ride was relatively peaceful, Gaara talking her ear off and her practicing her new method of tuning him out. She found that picturing Sasuke doing all kinds of things to her worked quite well. Although, you can't blame her for these images, if anyone asks, she'd instantly say it's all because of Tenten. Which, to anyone that knows the girl, doesn't seem like very much of a stretch.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope." She had learned a lot of things from Gaara within these last few weeks; the most important ones being how to lie and how to not give a damn. She was becoming especially good at the second one.

"Just don't do anything you'll regret in the morning."

"Don't worry. I've got Sasuke with me."

"That's what I'm worried about." She glanced at him, but he wasn't looking at her. Shrugging, she sat quietly as they drove.

xoxo

They pulled to stop in front of a large house. Hinata could feel the music shaking the car as she got out. She turned to say her goodbyes to Gaara but stopped.

"I-I thought you were leaving." He smiled, locking the car and starting up the walkway.

"What? And miss this great party? I don't think so." Hinata did her best to glare at him, but her anger went unnoticed by the redhead. Taking a deep breath she followed him up the path and into the house.

The music was deafening inside. Squeezing her way though the crowd she tried not to trip as she searched for Sasuke. She had managed to make it to the stairs when a hand landed on her shoulder. She smiled seeing who it was.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked; a bright smile on his handsome face.

"I'm supposed to be meeting Sasuke, have you seen him?" She had to scream to be heard. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. Grabbing her hand he led her back through the crowd.

Hinata thought back to the previous weeks and all that had happened. Naruto and Sasuke had talked and were no longer fighting. This made Hinata happy because she didn't want to see either boy loose his best friend over something so stupid. Not long after the two had reconciled, Naruto started hanging out with them more and with time he and Hinata had become friends. Although, sometimes, it did get a bit awkward.

"So where's your husband?" Naruto yelled over his shoulder. He had started calling Gaara that weeks ago. He also took to calling Sasuke her mistress, much to the Uchiha's displeasure.

"He's around somewhere, I'm sure." He nodded as they turned down a hallway. Hinata didn't know whose house this was, but she felt very sorry for them; these partiers had no problem wrecking an otherwise nice house.

"He's in there." Naruto motioned towards an archway at the end of the hall. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some girls to dance with." He left her, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively as he moved to the dance floor.

The music was quieter over here and she could hear voices as she approached the room. A small group of people were inside what appeared to be the kitchen. Her eyes searched for Sasuke. A shy smile spread across her lips when she saw him.

xoxo

Sasuke leaned against the counter leisurely, wondering when his date would arrive. He had been looking for her minutes before, circling the party. But he had been dragged back to the kitchen by Kakashi.

Lazily he watched the people around him, already drunk and stumbling, laughing and sharing stories. It was starting to give him a headache.

A movement in the archway caught his eye and a smirk stretched across his lips. He sent a quick appraising eye down her, a slender brow rising seeing her in dark skinny jeans, knee high leather boots, and a grey tank top. Not exactly your everyday Hinata style.

Downing his drink he walked over to her, their eyes locking. She blushed as he neared, her hands clasping behind her back in embarrassment. She was suddenly very aware of how she looked and who was watching.

"I like the clothes." His whisper sent a small shiver down her spine as his arm snaked around her waist.

"W-well, it's my first party and all." She confessed, large eye gazing up at him. "I wanted to look presentable." A smile stretched across her face as he leaned down, lips brushing lightly against her forehead.

"And who is this?" A man with silver hair gazed down at her. She opened her mouth but Sasuke spoke before her.

"Kakashi, Hinata." He motioned to the smiling man. "Hinata, Kakashi."

"Ah, so this is the infamous Hinata. You're the reason everyone's been acting so weird lately." Hinata stuttered out an apology, looking down in embarrassment. Kakashi only laughed, pushing a cup of clear liquid into her hands. "No need to apologize. I think it's adorable how Sasuke pines after you."

Sasuke scowled at the man, not saying a word. Kakashi just smiled back. Hinata didn't notice; she was busy inspecting the cup and trying to identify what exactly it was. She tasted it, scrunching up her nose. It tasted like rubbing alcohol.

"Come one Hinata, lets go…mingle." He trailed off, already leading her down the hall. She sent a small wave back to Kakashi, telling him it was nice to meet him. He waved back before disappearing into the kitchen.

They spent the next few hours roaming the house, talking to people that Hinata did and didn't recognize. She had always known that Sasuke was popular, but the sheer amount of people he knew was just ridiculous.

Finally they found their way onto the dance floor. It was loud and hot and crowded and normally Hinata would have minded. Normally, Hinata would have started panicking as sweat drenched bodies rammed into her repeatedly. But Hinata had about three cups of that unidentified liquid and was feeling rather not like she normally would have.

She swayed uneasily, trying to dance to the music. The beat was somehow eluding her. But she didn't care what she looked like, she just wanted to move. She started giggling as she swayed her hips, her arms flinging themselves over her head.

Sasuke looked down at her, his hands reaching out to take her arms. She was thrashing around dangerously, joining in on the raving around them. He hated being on the dance floor. Nothing good ever came of it. Gently, he tried to steer her away, but she jerked free of his grip, darting off in the opposite direction.

He didn't follow immediately, choosing to remove himself from the gyrating crowd before he got sick. He moved along the outskirts of the room, searching for his intoxicated girlfriend. He hadn't meant for her to drink at all, not even noticing the cups his friends shoved at her.

He walked halfway up the stairs, using the height to his advantage. He frowned seeing his girlfriend giggling as she crowd surfed across the room. She fell, but got right back up again, screaming something he couldn't hear. The people around her heard though, and yelled in triumph.

Sasuke sighed, scratching his cheek. Honestly, even a drunk Hinata was absolutely adorable.

Xoxo

Hinata bounced across the room, bright colors and darting bodies fascinating her. A misplaced hip sent her in the other direction and her eyes landed on bright, bright red. Reaching up, she ran her hands into it, feeling it. It was so pretty. Red was, after all, her favorite color.

Hands took her own and she glanced down, seeing eyes and a mouth where there shouldn't have been. Why was there a face near her fuzzy red object? The mouth was moving, forming words she couldn't hear. Either because of the buzzing in her ears or the music she wasn't sure.

She looked into the eyes, a distinctive green color in the dim lighting of the room, and lost herself in thought. Green was Sasuke favorite color. She looked around, suddenly realizing that her boyfriend wasn't with her. Where was he?

She drew her hands back, starting to wander off to look for him, but was stopped by the red fuzzy thing with a face. She noticed, vaguely, that it also had a body; a very tall one at that. She thought that the spark in the eyes and the smirk of the mouth seemed familiar but quickly forgot about it as another song pulsed through the room. She loved this song.

"Dance with me." She yelled, her words clear despite the alcohol in her system. Red fuzz laughed but nodded, pulling her body close and moving to the beat. But Hinata didn't want to dance like that, so calm and contained. Letting out a very unladylike yell, she jumped on him. He caught her, surprised, as she swung from his neck, laughing. He set her down and she hopped up onto the table, hips still moving.

Hinata danced on the table, determined to have the time of her life to her favorite song. She reached out a hand to red fuzz, helping him up onto the table with her, when her eyes caught Sasuke's from across the room. She waved energetically, calling out to him. She let out a laugh as he headed across the room to her. She turned back to her new friend, pointing at Sasuke enthusiastically.

"Look, that's my boyfriend." She smiled goofily, twirling around as the chorus played. "Isn't he gorgeous?" Red fuzz laughed and opened his mouth to say something but she was already jumping off the table and into the arms of her boyfriend who seemed neither pleased nor displeased by her actions.

Sasuke held onto Hinata, more to prevent her from escaping again than to return the hug. He glanced up at the table, scowling. He wasn't at all pleased to see Hinata hanging out with Gaara.

Hinata was bouncing around, her hands running through Sasuke's hair and trailing over his face. She was giggling, babbling on about some red thing she had befriended.

"Hey" Gaara offered, smiling down at the couple. Sasuke gave Hinata an impatient scowl before pulling her hands down; they had been poking at his eyes.

"Hn." It wasn't the most conversational response, but Gaara supposed it would do. Him and Sasuke had been forced to interact quite often over the past few weeks, but they still didn't really get along. He supposed it had something to do with being engaged to his girlfriend. But whatever, he figured worse things could happen. "Thanks for bring her." Sasuke offered awkwardly.

"No big. What did you give her anyways? I think she's gone insane." Sasuke frowned again, mumbling something about irresponsible friends and drunken crowd surfing.

An awkward moment followed where Hinata had again, flung herself at the boy and proceeded to kiss up and down his jaw. Sasuke's arms dropped to his side, surprised.

Gaara watched them, finding the unlikely couple absolutely adorable. Sasuke was all about being tall dark and mysterious, but he was complete mush in the girl's hands. He bit back a laugh as he glanced around the room, pausing for a second on a girl with dirty blonde hair. Her eyes didn't waver from his own and he felt a flutter of nerves in his chest. Well, this wasn't good.

Hinata had stopped molesting Sasuke long enough to glance back at her new friend. A wave of excitement went through her as she jumped back onto the table, taking the red heads hands.

"Look Sasuke, this is my new friend." She yelled. Sasuke just watched, his bored expression having no effect on her mood. "Red fuzz, meet Sasuke. My loooovely, hunky boytoy."

Gaara couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke reached up to pull her down but she danced away, slinging her arms around Gaara's neck and sticking out her tongue. Sasuke managed to grab her though and she laughed, joy dancing in her large eyes, as she pulled him close to her. She kissed him lightly on the corner of his mouth and smiled up at him.

Gaara found himself thinking again of just how cute they were when another flash of blonde entered his vision. Black eyes studied him and he looked away, cursing to himself.

Crouching low on the table he took hold of Hinata's elbow, eyes glancing once again to the blonde walking their way. Yanking her from the dark haired boy's grasp he pulled her close.

"Sorry." He muttered quickly, before descending his lips onto hers. It wasn't an invasive kiss. No tongue was involved. But it wasn't fake. He kissed her for real, his lips moving smoothly over her own.

Hinata let out a squeak and he pulled away after only a second. Green eyes glanced over her shoulder to a scowling Sasuke. He looked about ready to kill him. Gaara pulled Hinata close again, her head blocking his face from a certain blonde.

"Sorry, but I have to keep up appearances and whatnot. You know how it is." The explanation didn't seem to calm the boy any, but Gaara had other things to worry about. Turning to the side he gave a pleasant smile. "Why hello Temari. What a coincidence to see you here." He gestured to the girl still in his arms. "Temari, Hinata. Hinata, this is my sister Temari."

Temari looked at the drunken girl with distaste, her lips pursed in that way she does when trying not to say something nasty; not that it ever really worked. "Whatever. I'm just here to check on your sorry ass. Dad thinks that you're just playing him with this little freak." She glanced at Sasuke. Obviously she had seen something with him and the Hyuuga. "Not that I really care, but try not to fuck up again."

Hinata took that particular time to bend over and hurl, the contents of her stomach splashing against Temari's shoes.

"Ew, gross." She yelled, jumping away. "Take your stupid little bitch home." She stormed off, shoving her way through the crowd.

"Sorry about that," Gaara gave a small smile, releasing Hinata back to Sasuke who quickly picked her up, sending an icy glare over her shoulder. "The only thing she loves more than her credit card is making my life hell. And with the little romance scene you guys were putting on I had to do something to make her less suspicious." Sasuke barred his teeth, looking ready to bite his head off. "Maybe I should just…take her home now." Gaara spoke slowly, hesitating to take the small girl from the Uchiha's death grip.

"I think you've done enough for one night. I'll take her home." It was apparent by his stiff shoulders and harsh voice that the only things holding him back from beating the crap out of the redhead was the sick girl in his arms. Turning on his heels he stormed out of the house, people parting like the Red Sea as he passed.

Gaara let out a sigh, licking his lips. Kissing Hinata had been fun. Maybe he'd have to do it again some time. Shrugging the thought to the back of his mind, he made his way back into the crowds, determined to have a good time. He hadn't quite been acting like himself tonight and found himself pondering just what _was _in those cups.

* * *

AN: and that's that. I'm trying to keep them all in character, which was hard considering that Hinata was drunk for over half of the chapter. But look forward to some serious fluff in the chapters to come. :)


End file.
